Alucard's Toy Version 2
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: What happens when Alucard pushes his Draculina too far? And Seras loses it and pulls the trigger? What happens when Hellsing loses their little Police Girl? Read to find out. (Not great with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**This is chapter 1 and 2 combined, so you can skip this chapter if you want. Next chapter will be different. I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I've been a vampire for a month, at first when Alucard turned me I was grateful and looked up to him, but then that all changed when he did whatever he wanted with me. Yell at me, punish me, force feed me, tease me, and anything else he wanted to do, Master always told me after his punishments that I was his and he can do what he wanted with me. Walter didn't seem to happy with the way he treated me, he actually respected Alucard less for the way he treated me, and I was happy to see how close Walter and I have become. Sir Integra didn't like the way he treated me either, but she went on with her business saying that it was not a good idea to come between a Master and his fledging. Pip was severely pissed with Alucard and wanted to beat the living shit out of him but of course he was too scared of Alucard and kept his distance from him. After Alucard started treating me this way I just...became afraid of him, I cowered in his presence, I cried after he left me alone, I don't know why he started treating me this way. Why did he even turn me? If he was just going to make my life a living hell, why turn me? Why not let me die that night? I laid on my coffin bed thinking these thoughts, I sighed.

"Police Girl." Alucard hissed, I jumped and opened my eyes, Alucard was standing over my table, casting a shadow over my blood pack that I did not drink, I cowered remembering last time, he buried his fangs into me, almost sucked me dry and then forced the blood down my throat. I winced at the memory.

"Yes, Master?" I ask not looking up at him as I sat up in bed, my head hung in shame.

"Why not drink?" Alucard ask pissed, his burning crimson eyes burning into me.

"I...I don't know why, Master." I said.

"Do you wish to be weak? Because you are. You are a weakling, Police Girl, and you will never change." Alucard said, I closed my eyes tightly as the words hit me.

"I'm sorry, Master." I said, a blood tear escaping, Alucard saw it and growled at my pathetic feelings, then he grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back, I grunted in pain and looked up at him.

"Afraid to lose your precious humanity, Police Girl?" Alucard hissed, I didn't know what to say, if I said 'yes' he will punish me, if I lied and said 'no' he would punish me. "How many times do I have to tell you, you are no longer human, you are a creature of the night, a vampire! We do not feel like pathetic humans! We kill and enjoy it! We are predators, top of the food chain, humans are below us!"

"Yes, Master, sorry." I said grabbing his hand to lessen the pain in my head, but he just pulled my hair more, I let out a sob.

"You are pathetic." Alucard said studying me for a few seconds and then throwing me to the floor.

"I'm trying, Master." I said getting on my knees and looking up at him. "I'm trying."

"You are not trying, you are fighting it! You disobey me, I tell you to drink and become stronger but you don't drink and become weaker." Alucard said baring his fangs at me. "And I thought you fit to be a No Life Queen."

"Master..." I sobbed, looking at the floor. Alucard didn't speak, but then after a minute, he kneeled pulling me to him, I flinch expecting him to hit me but then his lips crashed down upon mine. I looked at him with wide eyes, what the hell is he doing?! He opened his mouth a little, forcing my mouth open he then transported the blood that was in his mouth into mine, I became wide eyed. I tried to push him off of me, but he just growled and dug his nails into my arms, keeping me in my spot. I cried trying to get away from him, blood tears pouring down my face, Alucard looked at me disgusted. He finally pulled away, I fell to my hands and cried harder, next to me laid an empty blood pack, I wiped my mouth and looked up at him. But then his foot met my ribs, I landed on my back, two of my ribs sticking out of my side, another two or three were broken, I grunted in pain.

"Such a weakling." Alucard said. "Such a disappointment." His boot slammed down onto my stomach, keeping me in place, all the air leaving my body in that blow, I closed my eyes at the pain.

"Master...please." I begged looking back up at him, he just gritted his teeth.

"Be a vampire and fight me, defend yourself!" Alucard growled at me, I looked up at him with wide eyes. Fight him?! I can't...no. He saw my hesitation and heard my thoughts, he growled once again and kicked me in my already broken ribs. I rolled onto my side. "Such a disappointment." Alucard said again.

"Master...I'm sorry." I said once more before he vanished.

* * *

I appeared in my chambers, I stood there as I thought over the situation that just happened, I hated to hurt the girl but she needs a push, she needs to become stronger. Once I free her and if she's still weak like that, still hung onto her humanity, all vampires, even the scum vampires, will attack her. That's the way it works, vampires attack the weak, she's weak and will die instantly as soon as I free her, I need to teach her. I gritted my teeth at my weakness towards the girl. I sat down on my throne, I wanted her to be my Queen, to stick beside me for eternity, but she won't make it if she's weak and doesn't drink her blood, I ran a finger over my lip, remembering when I kissed her to feed her the blood, her lips so warm and the kiss so tender. Why doesn't she drink?...eventually she will drink.

* * *

_**Alucard's Memory**_

"We keep killing them and they keep coming back." Walter said, I sat on my throne as he stood in front of me, his hands held behind his back and he stood tall. "You at least have to give them credit for persistent."

"Let them return as many times as they please, we'll just keep killing them." I said. "It's that simple. At least it's not just the two of us anymore. Nice to have a new piece on the board."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you." Walter said.

"Yes?" I ask grinning already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Why did you turn Seras into a vampire?" Walter ask. "It just seems so out of character. You understand my concerns?"

"It wasn't my decision, it was hers." I said while dangling my orange lensed glassed between my fingers. "Have you met her family yet?"

"No, she's orphaned." Walter said.

"Of course she is." I said while putting my glasses on with another one of my grins. "Beneath that girlish exterior lies a fascinating and complicated creature. Abandoned to a town of death. Her coworkers transformed into hungry, mocking visages of evil. A sadistic vampire hunting her down with the intention to rape and kill her." I stood up. "It was as close to hell as any mortal can imagine. What did she do? What fate did she choose? Giving up is what kills people, those who refuse to give up are entitled their time to trample upon the weak." Walter looked quite amused as I explained Seras, he laughed lightly.

"So now you're just waiting for her to drink blood, is that right?" Walter ask.

"All in good time, she'll drink." I said. "Eventually, she'll drink."

_**End of Alucard's Memory**_

* * *

But she didn't, she still refused, and day by day I was losing my patients. Remembering what I said about the weak being trampled upon, she will be one of those weaklings and I don't want to see that happen. I don't know how I have grown attached to the girl, at first I turned her to keep me from boredom but she was just so interesting, when I sensed so much power and darkness inside of her I knew that she was to be my Queen, she just needed the blood. I was quite surprised that I did not attack her as soon as I kissed her, I try to be pissed with her so my demon doesn't take over and violate her, would she even be willing? I didn't like the thought of raping her, but I can't control my demon, I can't control it's reactions, I just hope that I don't lose control when I'm around her.

* * *

I cried awhile after Master left, I cried out in pain as my bones healed themselves, when I had enough strength, I tried to sit up, my back to the coffin bed as I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them lightly as blood tears poured down my face. Why was he so cruel? Why did he hate me so? I'm pathetic! A big disappointment! I just want him to be proud, I just want to prove to him that I can be a strong vampire, I no longer want him to hate me. I will prove myself, I will make him proud, have him smile, look at me without disgust or anger in his gaze, anything, I don't care just as long as I pleased him in some way! I want to make Master proud. I smiled as the tears stopped coming, I then struggled to my feet, I fell onto my bed and crawled into a fetal position, I was still in so much pain. I wrapped my arms around my legs and held them close after pressing the button on the remote and the lid came down, darkness filling my coffin bed.

...

**The Next Night**

I smiled at myself in the mirror as one thought went through my head, today I will make Master proud. I'll do anything in my power to at least have him smile at me or ruffle my hair or even a damn pat on the head, anything. I left my bathroom and walked into my room, a blood pack waiting for me, I took a deep breath in and lifted the blood pack, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at the blood but I couldn't make the next move, I couldn't pierce the bag with my fangs. I started to shake, I then exhaled and put the bag down in shame, I was such a disappointment, Alucard is right to hate me, I'm not a true vampire and I never will be worthy. I put the blood pack back into the ice bucket, I'll save it for later, I promise, later I will drink it, I looked at it certain by my future plans. I then walked out of the room, walked upstairs to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind her desk puffing on a cigar, Alucard to the right in the shadows, I stood in front of her, waiting to hear my mission for today. Sir Integra looked up at me with cold blue eyes, she was angry at me for failing the missions lately, I messed up by letting the target get away and failing to destroy them and getting some of the soldiers killed.

"Police Girl." Sir Integra said, I gritted my teeth and the new nickname that I received here, ever since I got here nobody called me by my name. Alucard calls me Police Girl or weakling. Sir Integra calls me Police Girl, Miss. Victoria, or Alucard's pet vampire. Walter called me Miss. Victoria or Miss. Police Girl. And then there's Pip who called me Mignonette or Victoria. Can nobody get my name right or did they just all want to irritate me? It made me feel unimportant, I wasn't looking for attention and have their love or whatever but the way they treated me was just...mean. "Tonight you better not fail or I'm suspending you."

"Yes, Sir." I said calming myself.

"There has been a vampire attack over at the war museum. Alucard and the soldiers will go with you but I want you to take down the target. Do not disappoint me, Miss. Victoria."

"Yes, Sir." I said, I bowed my head and walked out of the room.

...

I carried my Harkonnen close to me as I chased the vampire down the hall, I took aim and fired, the bullet missed him by a mere inch, he laughed at me, I growled angry. I went to go reload my weapon but my eyes became wide as I realized that that was my last round, the vampire before me grinned also realizing this, he pounced for me with a growl, we both hit the floor, he laid on top of me, his fangs dug into his lower lip as he looked at me hungrily, I growled at him and tried to break free but couldn't.

"Let go of me, you bastard." I growled, my eyes burning a crimson as I stared at him, he just laughed at me.

"I'm going to have lots of fun with you." The vampire purred and broke my arm, I screamed out in pain as it laid beside me limp, his nails grew long and he lashed at my left breast, blood poured out, his nails digging into my neck then. His tongue slipped out and he licked over my now bare breast, the cloth that was over it was torn up by his nails, I screamed again. His hands slid down and dug his nails into my stomach, blood tears started to stream down my face, his hands slid down more and he cupped me, I growled viciously and struggled more but I still couldn't escape him. He laughed amused, his nails raking over the lips of my sex lightly, his nails cutting my panties as his slipped one of his fingers into me.

"Master Alucard!" I screamed, why hasn't anybody shown up?! Why aren't they helping me? He laughed as I cried hard, yelling for my Master. The vampire reached for his zipper, my eyes became wide when I realized his intentions. "No!" He slapped me across the face.

"Shut up, bitch!" The vampire growled, he slapped his hand over my mouth so I couldn't cry out for help, he ripped my skirt off, my panties already ripped from his nails, I thrashed around, trying to get away, I should have had my blood, I was stupid for not drinking it. Now I'm weak and can't defend myself. The vampire thrusted up inside me, my eyes became wide again from the sudden pain and fear, oh my god! I'm being raped and nobody is here to help me! Why isn't Master and the Wild Geese here yet?! Where are they?! I cried harder as the vampire pumped in and out of me. Please god, please let this be some horrible dream or maybe a lesson from Master, perhaps he's making me see this, maybe this is just one of his illusions to teach me about not drinking my blood and being weak?! Please be not real! But I knew that it was real. This wasn't a dream or an illusion or a lesson, no this was real. I tried to push him off of me but he just leaned down closer to me, crushing my arms to my breasts, I cried from the pain in my groin and in my broken arm. He moaned and licked over my cheek. But then his eyes flickered upwards, he growled realizing that others were here and were nearing, he pulled out of me, I winced, he stood up and fixed himself so he was decent. I curled up into a ball, grabbing my skirt and sliding it over my lower body so it was covered, I then trembled in fear.

I then heard a gun go off and blood splattered my face, my eyes wide, surprised, the vampire that stood over me fell over dead, landing on top of me, his head missing, I slowly crawled out from under him shocked. I was being raped by that vampire, I was just raped, it reminded me of that vampire priest in Cheddar, how he groped my breast and cupped my other privates, violating me. It also reminded me when I was nine and saw as my mother was raped before my eyes. I shook in fear as I stared at the pile of dust that use to be a vampire, I heard foot steps behind me but didn't pay any attention to them until I was pulled to my feet. I looked up at Alucard, the only thing I could see was the fury in his eyes, his fangs elongated, I disappointed him again, this I knew for a fact, a hung my head in shame. Didn't he even care that I was raped? That the other vampire was violating me? Why did he hate me? What did I do to make him hate me so much? If he hates me then why doesn't he kill me? After what just happened to me and having Master angry with me, I just wanted to die. Why not take that beautiful silver gun, the Casull, and just shoot me? I can't please anybody, I can't do anything right, whatever I do or wherever I go I'm just a failure in the end. Blood tears escaped as I thought this. I wrapped the skirt around me more, trying to hide the fact that I was raped, I didn't want to look weaker before Master, I was already an extreme disappointment, and if he knew that vampire raped me then what will happen? He would probably do more damage to me then what the vampire did to me, he would do more then break my arm and shove his nails into my stomach and neck and breasts.

"You were suppose to destroy him." Alucard growled at me, his nails digging into my broken arm, I gave a small scream in pain.

"I'm sorry, Master. I ran out of shells and he attacked me..." I said but didn't get to finish when he shook me roughly.

"Attacked you? You can't even defend yourself like a normal vampire." Alucard said, I fell to the floor.

"I'm a disappointment, Master. I'm weak. Not worthy to be a vampire or to bear your blood. I am nothing." I said looking down at the floor in shame, the blood tears stopped coming, the pain leaving my mind, the mental images of my mother and me being raped left. A disappointment, a weakling, so pathetic and weak, I am nothing. I don't want to be anything, I'm done. Surprisingly Alucard didn't say anything to this, he just stared down at me, I couldn't look up at him, I didn't want to see the fury or disappointment flash in his eyes. I stood up, brushing past Alucard as he just stood there. "I'm sorry, Master Alucard." I said. I was certain on my future plans.

...

I stood in Sir Integra's study as she yelled at me, how I was stupid for allowing the vampire to attack me and did not defend myself. I just stood there and listened carefully as I stared at the floor, I didn't feel like crying, I didn't feel like talking, apologizing, explaining myself, the vampire's actions towards me, or anything else.

"You're suspended for a week, Police Girl!" Sir Integra growled throwing a stapler at me. "Because of you, four people were killed, and three injured. You're lucky that none of my soldiers died or I would leave you with Alucard."

"Yes, Sir." I whispered, my arms folded so she didn't notice my torn uniform, my broken arm still hurt like hell but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Get the hell out of here!" Sir Integra yelled at me pissed.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I whispered looking up at her, she was sitting down glaring at me, I walked away from her.

"Useless vampire." Sir Integra whispered so I couldn't hear it but I did. Useless? That's new. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I know that I'm a big disappointment, nothing but a mistake that Alucard created, nothing but a burden, I am nothing. And now I'm going to fix Alucard's mistake, this I was certain on, this I know I won't fail in, this one I will complete and this time everybody will be pleased. I gave a small smile, finally I can please somebody.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

** I did go back and fixed any grammar errors. Next chapter will be different. I hope that you enjoyed, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, yes the beginning is the same as chapter 3 but it will be different. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A disappointment? Nothing? I wanted to hold the girl close to me, tell her those things were not true that she meant so much to me, that she was no where near nothing or a disappointment, she just needed to learn, she just was not a disappointment. But how much I wanted to hold her, I could not, I was frozen to my spot, I stared down at her with disbelieving, sad crimson eyes, she was not crying, she believed her words, she truly thought that she was nothing. Seras stood up and brushed passed me, her words coming to my ears.

"I'm sorry, Master Alucard." Seras said, Alucard, the first time she has used my name in my presence, I wanted to grin, I loved the sound of her saying my name, but I did not grin, I couldn't. I turned around and watched after her, she was all bloody, her blood? Or the vampires? I came in and saw the damn vampire standing over her as she was in a small ball shaking in fear, why did she fear him so much? He was like all the others, just some weak vampire that thought he could defeat us. So why did she fear him?

* * *

I changed my uniform, I felt disgusted with myself, I felt dirty, unclean after what that vampire did to me. Blood tears fell, I can't believe that I was raped, that I was weak and could not defend myself. Or complete a simple task and make my Master proud. Why am I such a failure?! What is wrong with me?! I held myself, my knees weak but I stood still, I just wanted to curl up and cry but I can't, I have a task to complete, I need to please somebody, have somebody proud by my actions!

I stopped crying and wiped the tears away, I pulled on a clean uniform, I then walked back to my bed where a silver gun lied, the Casull, I grabbed it from Alucard's pocket when I brushed passed him and he didn't notice it, he was to deep in thought. But probably thinking about how he failed to make me into a powerful vampire. But he didn't fail, I failed him, I am the failure. I smiled at the gun that killed me just a month ago, my old friend, and now it's going to take my life again. Take my unlife. I picked the Casull up and held it close to me as if it was a doll that I loved dearly.

_"You're a disappointment." _Alucard's voice came to my head as I remembered what he said to me.

"I'm sorry, Master Alucard." I repeated as I closed my eyes.

_"Get the hell out of here!" _Sir Integra yelled in my head as I remembered what she said to me.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I whispered.

_"You are an idiot." _Alucard said when I denied his blood and told him it's because I didn't want to lose something important to me.

"I know, Master." I said.

_"Miss. Victoria! Control your strength, you almost fractured Captain Bernadotte's skull and I could have lost these soldiers! Damn vampire!" _Sir Integra yelled when I used my forefinger and flicked Pip in the head to show him that I was a vampire.

"I apologize, Sir Integra, I didn't mean to." I said. I opened my eyes as more memories came, how I failed all my missions, how pissed Sir Integra and Alucard were with me, how Alucard punished me, how they both threw names at me. Treat me like I'm not a person with feelings. Feelings? Pathetic human feelings? Does Sir Integra think that I don't have feelings because I'm a vampire? I thought about the vampire that raped me earlier this evening, I closed my eyes tightly as I remembered his touch, I shivered and trembled, a blood tear sliding down my face.

I can't stand it! I was raped! I feel dirty and the thought of him touching me and raping me plagued my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about him, my groin still hurt, he took my virginity, something I was saving for my Mate but he took it! He violated me! Touched me! Slid his tongue over me! Groped me! Cupped me! His touch, I could still feel his touch, my skin almost felt like it was burning in the places where he touched me, I hated it! I wanted to cry but I didn't.

I opened my eyes, I was angry, I made my way to the door, after setting a piece of paper down on my bed, and opened it, the hall was empty, I walked out into it, closing my door behind me. I looked at Master's door that lead into his chambers, I could sense him in there.

"I'm sorry, Master Alucard." I said once more with a soft smile and then turned around to face the stairs that lead up to the first floor, I walked up the stairs. I observed everything, the paintings, the antiques, the designs on the rugs, and room as I walked up the stairs slowly, making my way to the roof. I passed Sir Integra's study, I passed the noisy training room, I passed the quiet room of Walters. I smiled as I passed each room.

I walked up the stairs to the roof, my hand laid on the door knob, I slid the door open and stepped out into the night, the moon glowing brightly, I smiled at it, remembering seeing the moon when my life was taken away the first time. I closed the door behind me and walked up to the edge of the Hellsing manor, I looked up at the moon, observing it, it was quite beautiful. I exhaled, I looked down at the perfect gun, now was not a good time to be weak Seras. Be strong for once, do not fail for once, don't be a disappointment, please somebody. I closed my eyes and raised the gun to my head, I gritted my teeth as I remembered the vampire's touch, as I remembered all the punishments from Alucard, all the screaming from Integra, all the disappointment and fury in their eyes...In Alucard's eyes.

* * *

I sat on my throne as I thought about Seras, she thought herself nothing, a disappointment, perhaps I took things to far, I just wanted to teach her, give her a small push so she can become stronger. I wanted her to get angry at me, fight me, defend herself, prove herself to me, drink the blood, drink my blood, but she didn't, she couldn't get angry at me because she looked up at me. She couldn't fight me because she cared about me, she couldn't defend herself because it was I who was hurting her the most and she wouldn't fight me.

She tried to prove herself, she tried her best, and I was proud of her for trying, I was proud to have her as my fledging. I knew that her humanity meant so much to her and I knew about her blood lust, how much she loves the blood, but she feared it. And she couldn't drink my blood because she didn't want to lose me, she wanted me to remain as her Master. Why didn't I just leave her alone? I could have trained her a different way. But kinder...in my own way, instead of being cruel and punishing her. She thought that she was nothing...my thought were interrupted when a gun went off, I quickly materialized to Sir Integra's study, she was standing in the middle of the room with wide eyes.

"Alucard, what was that?!" Sir Integra asked worried. "Are we under attack?!"

"I don't think so, I can not sense any other vampire here." I said, we both ran out into the hall looking around, Pip and a few of the Wild Geese came out of the training room looking around while talking to themselves, Walter ran out of his room and ran to us.

"What was that?!" Walter asked.

"We're not sure." Sir Integra said looking around angry but also fearfully.

"It sounded like it came from outside, it echoed." Pip said, we all ran down the stairs and outside, we looked around looking for the shooter. I smelled blood, the blood smelled familiar, it was a young female vampire, my eyes became wide when I remembered Seras, she wasn't here! Where is she?! I looked around but then was frozen when I found my gun lying in a pile of ashes, blood splatters around the ashes. The humans noticed the way I was acting and looked where I was looking, we all walked up to the pile of ashes.

"Hmmm, looks like a vampire snuck it's way in here, but who shot it down?" Walter asked looking at Pip to the three Wild Geese, I gritted my teeth.

"Does anybody notice that somebody is missing?" I asked hoping that it's not true, they looked up at me.

"Who is...Seras?" Sir Integra asked and looked back down at the ashes. "No..."

"I...don't think so. It's not virgins blood." I said shaking my head, but a part of me felt broken, incomplete, empty. I growled angry, I started to walk back to the manor, the humans followed behind curiously, I made my way down the stairs and we entered Police Girl's room. Her room was empty, she was no where in sight. Where the hell is she?!

"Calm yourself, Alucard, she's probably moping around somewhere. Perhaps she's the one that shot the vampire down...about time she..." Sir Integra said but stopped, I saw a piece of paper on the bed, I walked over to it and gave the note one look, I looked away realizing what it was. I held the note out to Sir Integra, hiding my face from them, a blood tear trailed down my face, Sir Integra took the note, I turned towards the coffin bed, my nails digging into the bed post.

"This better be a runaway note." Sir Integra said sounding upset, she gulped. "Dear Sir Integra, Walter, Pip, and Master. By now you would have found my...ashes..." Sir Integra paused.

"So...that was...Pol...Seras." Walter said sadly.

"have found my ashes, I hope this pleases you. I'm sorry for failing missions, for being a disappointment, and an unworthy vampire. You're all probably wondering why I have killed myself, well I'm sorry Sir Integra and Master Alucard, I was weak, I failed both of you. Master, I was weak on our last mission, I was too weak to fight the vampire, I messed up big time and he took advantage of me sexually. I'm deeply sorry, Master, I hope that you forgive me. Seras Victoria." Sir Integra finished, I was growling, I turned around and faced the humans, Walter was breathing heavily, Pip looked sick to his stomach, and Sir Integra had wide eyes and a few tears going down her face.

"It's not a runaway note." I growled.

"This...can't be real...she is just pissed at us and faked her death!" Sir Integra said angry, clenching the note in her hands.

"It is real...I no longer feel Seras...she's gone." I said.

"This is your fault!" Sir Integra yelled at me. "If you didn't constantly punish, yell, or tease her, she wouldn't have kil...she's wouldn't be gone!"

"What about you?" I asked.

"I made a mistake as well but I didn't punish her, treat her like she was nothing!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Seras was not nothing! She was perfect and unique." I growled.

"The great No Life King actually had a heart for the girl! But it's too late now, Alucard!" Sir Integra yelled.

"You loved Seras?" Pip asked, I growled at the human.

"Yes." I hissed.

"Then why the hell did you treat her that way?!" Pip yelled at me.

"I wanted to push her, make her into my Queen, I didn't want to see her get trampled on because she's weak ." I said.

"I've heard enough, Alucard." Sir Integra said, she put the note down on the table and started to walk out of the room but then stopped. "For your punishment, I will not allow you to kill yourself and have someone kill you, you are to remain at Hellsing for eternity. I hope you suffer for what happened to Seras." My gloves glowed red.

"Yes, my Master." I said beyond pissed, I looked around Police Girl's room. My Seras was gone, dead.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Wow, okay that finally ended. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry about making some of you cry, I didn't know that it was that sad, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Next Morning**

I sat on the roof of the Hellsing Manor, I could see the sun peeking out over the horizon, poor Seras loved the sun but she could never go outside because she was deathly allergic to it's light. Why did she have to take her life? No one hated her, no one thought of her as a disappointment, Seras was special. Hellsing has been awfully quiet, nobody really spoke to each other, Sir Integra would sit in her study and just think over the situation, Walter tried to keep himself busy with housework but he was constantly thinking about little Seras, and Pip sat in his room staring at the wall like a mad man. I felt the warm light of the sun on my skin, but sadly it did not burn me, the sun cannot kill me.

* * *

I sat in my study, papers all about my desk but they were ignored as I lightly and slowly drummed my fingers on the top of my desk. That couldn't have been Seras, Seras is somewhere else and she's safe, she just faked her death, the doctors were studying the ashes, they will have the results soon. Why would she kill herself? That wasn't like Seras, Seras was strong, she fought for her life and the life of others. The others believe that Seras is dead but I refuse to believe it. I clenched my fists in anger, I gritted my teeth and slammed my hands on the desk. The doctor then walked in, he looked scared and sad, he walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, Sir Integra, but...I'm afraid that it is...Miss. Seras Victoria. I'm sorry, but she's dead." The doctor said, I stood up with a frightful scream and slammed my hands onto my desk, I breathed heavily, the doctor hurried out of the room. I fell backwards into my chair, I put a hand to my forehead and rubbed it gently, some tears escaping. Why her? Why Seras?

* * *

I stood in the kitchen, a tea tray set up in front of me but I stared at the counter thinking about the last time we stood in this kitchen talking. Seras was telling me a story about when she was a child and got stuck in a wooden fence, she laughed so hard at her stupidity. I started to laugh at the memory, but then the laughs turned to sobs, tears fell and hitting the counter.

Why Miss. Victoria? Why Seras? Why did you have to do it? What pain were you going through that hurt you so badly that you had to take your life? Why wasn't I there to help you? I could have taken some of that pain away, maybe even saved your life. I wiped the tears away and fixed myself, I picked up the tray, but I was shaking to much, I was too upset and I fell, the tea tray falling and the tea cups shattering, tea everywhere.

I sat on my knees and let the tears pour down again. I remembered that for the last few days she hasn't been herself, she didn't smile, she didn't seem to glow with happiness, she was not Seras and now I realize it! After what happened and now I realize the pain and that something was wrong. I'm sorry, Seras, I failed you.

* * *

I stood in my bedroom staring at a wall, I was to shocked to move, talk, eat, or just do anything. I've only known Seras for a month and yet she was the most brilliant woman I have ever met, she was amazing. How is it possible? For a bright, happy girl be fine one day and then a depressed, suicidal girl the next?

Seras was...raped and all I did, every time I saw her, was make sexual jokes towards her, I gritted my teeth. Was it my fault also? Am I one of the reasons why she took her life? Her precious life. When did she start planning to...take her life? For how long? She did seem a bit off when she was at training, her mind wandering, her eyes blank.

I put my hands to my head and fisted my hair, I gritted my teeth. I am such an idiot! I threw my hands out and knocked the stuff off of my dresser, booze bottles shattering when hitting the floor, files on missions fluttering about the room. I pushed over my dresser with a grunt, I kicked at the dresser and pounded my fists on the wall. I banged my head against the wall, a few tears escaping. Poor Seras. Poor Mignonette.

* * *

**Nine Years Later**

I sat on my throne, it's been a long boring nine years, Hellsing was back to being gloomy and boring like before Seras showed up. I still missed Police Girl, the pain was still there but I didn't think of her as much, before I couldn't stop thinking about her. The others were alright, Sir Integra refused to talk about Seras, Walter and Pip would talk about her when they were out of Sir Integra's presence. We set up a burial for Seras, she now had a headstone in the back near the roses and under a tree, Sir Integra would once or twice a week would go out there with flowers and just stand there next to the headstone, letting her mind wander about Seras.

**Alucard. **Sir Integra called for me, I sighed and appeared in her study, she sat behind her desk taking small drags from her cigar, sunlight shined in from her windows behind her, her cold blue eyes staring up at me.

"Yes, my Master?" I asked.

"A ghoul is lose, going around attacking people, there has been no sighting of it's Master, but go and check it out." Sir Integra ordered.

"Yes, Sir Integra." I said.

"Last time it was sighted it was near Serenity Park." Sir Integra said, I nodded and then dematerialized, I appeared in Serenity Park, it was a bright morning, blue sky with no fluffy white clouds. Families were having picnics, kids were running around playing, there was a playground nearby with kids going wild in it, I looked around for the ghoul.

"Hey! Ow!" A young boy cried, I grinned, I then looked around for the crying brat, he was over by the play ground in the sand box, a small boy was weeping on the ground, a young girl standing over him severely pissed. My eyes became wide when I studied the girl closer, big sparkling blue eyes, short blonde hair, spikey in the back, short for her age, and some sort of darkness. Police Girl? A doll sat in the boy's lap, the girl snatched it up.

"Don't touch my stuff." The girl said threateningly, the boy held his head as he looked up at the girl, tears flowing down his face.

"Mommy!" The boy cried putting his hand down, his head was bleeding, she mostly likely didn't punch him, but what did she do? I looked about the area and then found a small stone lying in the sand, I looked closer with my vampiric sight and saw that there was blood on the stone. I grinned looking back at the happy girl sitting in the sand playing with her doll.

* * *

I played with my doll, Helena. Her white blonde hair flowing down her back, her elegant dress fitting her nicely, light brown eyes glinting in the light, I smiled at her and held her close. I was then in the dark, I looked around and realized somebody was standing over me, I looked up to see a tall man in red, he kneeled down so we were eye level. He had red eyes that I got lost in, my mommy told me not to talk to strangers and this man was really scaring me, I wanted to run from him but my body didn't allow it, almost like I couldn't control it.

"Do not be afraid, child." The man spoke. "I am Alucard."

"Alucard." I whispered.

"Tell me, what's your name, little one?" Alucard asked, this isn't good. I'm not suppose to talk to strangers, I closed my eyes and shook my head, I could feel that I could control my body again, I quickly stood up and ran off. I heard Alucard growl angry, I held Helena tightly as I ran, I ran across the street and kept running, my breathing becoming heavy. I screamed when Alucard appeared in front of me, I quickly turned left and ran from him.

"Seras, do not run from me." Alucard ordered. Seras? Who's Seras? Why did he call me Seras? I ran down an alley, but I was stopped by a wooden fence, I found a small opening on the bottom, I quickly crawled through it, my arm got stuck between my thigh and the fence, I struggled and grunted, I needed to get away, I needed to get home to daddy. I could feel my arm getting cut up by the fence but I didn't care as I tried to escape, I wiggled and finally got my arm free, I crawled the rest of the way out and ran down the alley.

I turned my head to see Alucard walk right through the fence as if it wasn't there. What?! How is that possible?! I knocked into something, I looked up to see a grey skinned man, he was groaning, his eyes red, his mouth opened wide as drool dripped from it, I screamed scared.

I heard a gunfire and I was splattered with blood, my clothes covered with blood, my hair caked with blood, my face with blood splatters on it, I looked at the pile of dust with wide eyes. I was pulled to my feet, I looked up to see Alucard, he looked pissed, his hand holding mine tightly so I couldn't escape. I grunted and tried to pull away from him but he just growled and gripped me tighter. Tears poured down my face, I was blinded with tears as he pulled me close, I then no longer felt the warm sun light, it was a bit darker where ever we were.

* * *

I sat in my study, Walter to my side, and then Alucard appears, my room filled with the sound of crying and struggling, I looked up at him and see him holding a young girl close to him. I stood up furious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Alucard?!" I asked, when did he turn into a fucking pedophile?! He grinned at me and pushed the crying girl closer towards me, I looked down at her. The girl was pretty young, about eight or nine, she was short, her clothes a bit of mess, looks like she was struggling, her blonde hair caked with blood, her hair was spikey, she held a doll close to her.

"It's Seras." Alucard whispered, I looked at him with wide eyes, he really has lost it. The girl was then angry, she threw her doll down and glared up at Alucard, her blue eyes sparkling but full of anger, her face round and soft, I gasped at the resemblance between them.

"I am not Seras! Stop calling me that!" The girl yelled.

"Alucard...she may look like her...but she's not Seras." I said looking at the elder vampire sadly, he glared at me and then looked down at the angry girl who still glared up at him.

"I want to go home." The girl said crossing her arms and started crying again.

"You'll be home soon." I said reassuring the girl, she looked up at me with sad eyes, she sniffed.

"You promise?" The girl asked.

"Yes." I said giving her a soft smile, she gave me a small smile back. "What's your name?" The girl then backed away kind of shy, she hid behind Alucard, funny how he kidnaps her and pisses her off but she finds comfort and safety near him.

"Emily." The girl whispered.

"Alucard, take Emily home, now." I said, his eyes became wide and he put his hand to the girls head, she fell unconscious. "Alucard!"

"The girl stays one night, prove to me that this isn't Seras." Alucard said.

"Alucard, Seras is dead. This can't be her." I said gesturing towards the girl.

"My first wife killed herself, she was reincarnated and she was known as Mina." Alucard said. "This is Seras' reincarnation, she is now Emily"

"Alucard, this logic of yours, it's crazy. Think about what you are saying. Seras is gone, Emily is a little girl that is frightened, her parents are probably worried sick about her." I said. "Take her home."

"If I take her home I will not leave her alone." Alucard growled. "Prove to me that this isn't Seras." I looked him over and then looked at Emily, I sighed.

"Fine, one night. But hypnotize her parents or something, make sure that they don't go to the police, put them to sleep or something." I said irritated at my pet vampire.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Is that what you've been waiting for? I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I sat behind my desk, in front of me was the small girl, Emily, she sat on a wooden chair, looking about the room curiously. Walter stood beside me with wide eyes, watching the girl carefully, Alucard stood next to Emily, grinning at the child, Emily sighed and looked up at me.

"I thought that you said I could go home." Emily said upset.

"Your parents are away for right now, so you have to spend a night here." I quickly lied, she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're lying." Emily said.

"Am not." I said offended that she thought that I was lying even though I was.

"Yes, you are. My mom is dead, and my dad is too busy with work to go away for awhile." Emily said, I stared at her with wide eyes, damn, that didn't work.

"What does you father do?" I asked, she looked at me, not sure if she should tell me.

"He's a doctor." Emily whispered.

"Interesting." I said.

"Why can't I go home?!" Emily asked folding her arms, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Please stop you infernal screaming, Seras." I said, my eyes became wide when I realized what I said, Alucard chuckled, I looked at Emily who was glaring at me.

"I'm not Seras." Emily repeated.

"Yes, very sorry. You just remind us of our friend." I said folding my hands.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked innocently.

"...she...she..." I said but couldn't finish.

"Is...she dead?" Emily asked.

"...Yes." I said, Emily looked apologetic then.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Emily whispered.

"Um...thank you." I said, I looked at the girl, she was still covered with blood, I leaned closer to Walter. "Walter, find some of my old clothing and get her cleaned up."

"Yes, Sir." Walter said with a smile and a bow, he left the room, I looked at the doll that she held close.

"What's that?" I asked refusing to sit in awkward silence, Emily looked at her doll, she held it up so I could see her.

"Helena." Emily said. "How did Seras die?"

"...she...shot herself." I whispered, Emily's eyes became wide.

"WHY?!" Emily asked, I shook my head.

"This is none of your concern." I said, Emily stayed silent until Walter walked back in with a new outfit, a blue t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Come along, Miss. Vic...Miss?" Walter said.

"Thorne." Emily said, Walter smiled at the child.

"Come along, Miss. Thorne." Walter said, the girl hopped down off her chair and followed the butler.

* * *

Emily followed me down the hall, I led her to the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for her, I set her clean clothes on the counter and turned towards her.

"Do you need assistance?" Walter asked.

"...uh, no, thanks." Emily said, I walked around her and stood out in the hall, she closed the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

I was left alone in the bathroom, I looked about me, I needed to escape but there was no way out, my eyes shifted to the ceiling and I saw an opening to an air duct, I smiled. I climbed up onto the sink and reached easily to the ceiling, I lifted the lid to the vent back, I grabbed ahold of the sides, put my feet on the side, and climbed up into the vent, I then put the lid back in it's spot, I giggled and started to crawl through the air ducts.

* * *

"Miss. Thorne, are you alright in there?" I asked, I haven't heard anything inside, not a splash of water or anything, I knocked on the door. "Miss. Thorne?" She didn't answer, is she drowning?! I quickly pushed open the door and looked inside but the room was empty, I looked about but she was no where in sight, where did she go?! I ran out of the room and down the hall to Sir Integra's study, I barged in, Alucard and Sir Integra looked at me with wide eyes.

"Walter, what is it?" Sir Integra asked.

"Miss. Thorne, she's gone." I said.

"What?!" Sir Integra asked, Alucard growled.

"How could you let her escape?!" Alucard asked, baring his fangs.

"I left her alone in the bathroom, when I went in she was gone." I said but then all of a sudden a lid to an air vent fell, it landed near Sir Integra's desk, we all looked at it and then looked up, Emily was stuck in the air duct, she fell out ass first and landed in Sir Integra's lap. Emily grabbed her head and looked up at Sir Integra with wide eyes.

"Bloody hell." Emily whispered. Sir Integra sighed and set the girl down on her feet.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Sir Integra asked, Emily backed away nervously and folded her arms behind her back, she looked at the floor.

"Nothing." Emily said.

"Walter, please take her and clean her up." Sir Integra said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yes. Come, Miss. Thorne." I said taking the girl's hand.

"Why do you call me Miss. Thorne?" Emily asked as we walked out of the room, Alucard followed behind us.

"Do you not like it?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I was just curious." Emily said.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kitten." Alucard said grinning at Emily.

"Kitten?" Emily asked, Alucard chuckled.

"The name still bothers you?" Alucard asked.

"Is this another Seras thing?" Emily asked.

"I believe it is." I whispered to her.

"I'm not Seras!" Emily said angry, we walked into the kitchen. "Why are we in the kitchen?"

"I don't trust you alone in a bathroom, so I'll just wash you up here." I said lifting the girl and setting her down next to the sink.

"I'm not a baby you know." Emily said.

"Never said you were." I said.

"You didn't say it but you were probably thinking it." Emily whispered, I smirked at her.

"Alucard, watch her for a second while I go get her clothing and a few items." I said and walked away from the two.

* * *

The girl sat on the counter, she looked about bored.

"Is the reason why you kidnapped me because I look like this Seras chick?" Emily asked.

"You're fast." I teased her, she stuck her tongue out at me. "You don't just look like her, you are her, you act like her, look like her, feel like her. The only difference is your name."

"And history." Emily said flinging her arms out.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked.

"I thought curiosity killed the cat?" Emily asked smirking at me.

"Well?" I asked, Emily sighed.

"I was five, my dad was at work, and my mom needed to get something at a store, it was her medicine or whatever. But when we came out, bad men were outside, they dragged my mom and me down an alley. One guy forced my mom to the ground and they struggled there for awhile but the other man held me to the wall, a knife to throat. I heard my mom screaming, screaming my name and telling me to get away, horrible screams, I then saw the man start to beat up my mom, and I screamed and started kicking. I kicked the guy with the knife in the stomach but then he got back up and stabbed me in the stomach. Once that happened the guys quickly left, my mom was silent but she was still alive, she bled to death as I started to bleed to death but the store manager called the police and they saved me in time." Emily said, a few tears streaming down her face, I brushed a hand against her cheek, she sniffed and wiped the tears away, Walter walked back in, he saw that she was crying.

"What happened?" Walter asked looking at me, accusing me.

"Nothing." Emily said still wiping the tears away, he glared at me for a few seconds and then set the clothing down beside Emily, shampoo, a comb, and a towel sat by the clothing.

"We'll wash your hair first since your shirt is already dirty so it won't matter if it gets wet." Walter said smiling at the girl, she nodded her head. "All you have to do is put your head under the faucet, you understand?" She nodded again and did what she was told, Walter turned on the water, the water instantly soaking her hair, he quickly did up her hair so there was no more blood and it was back to golden locks. He dried off her hair, she giggled as he did this, he then combed her hair to the way it was before even with the spikes, the girl smiled up happily. "Feel better, Miss. Thorne?"

"Much, thank you." Emily said.

"You're quite welcome. Now, lets get your dirty wear off." Walter said, Emily's face turned red in embarrassment, Emily folded her arms and glared up at us.

"Turn around." Emily ordered giving us a stern look, I grinned at the girl and turned around along with Walter, a minute passed until she spoke again. "Alright." We turned around, a pile of dirty clothes sat next to her as she smiled up at us, I saw some blood drizzling down her arm, Walter noticed it too.

"It seems I've missed a spot." Walter said, he grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" Emily said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. Thorne. It looks as if you injured yourself." Walter said, he rolled up her sleeve and looked at her badly cut arm. "How on Earth did you do this?"

* * *

"Alucard was chasing me, I crawled under a wooden fence and was stuck for a second." Emily said turning red in embarrassment again, she rubbed the back of her head and laughed at herself, I looked at her shocked. This can't be the reincarnation of Seras, but she is so much like her, she even has the same incident as Seras, how embarrassed she gets over little things, how happy and bright she is, glowing with happiness. I smiled at her.

"It's alright, I'll fix that up for you." I said, I grabbed the slightly wet towel and put it over her wound, she winced at the slight pain. "Alucard, can you get me some bandages?" But he was already gone, he appeared a second later with bandages, he handed them to me. "Thank you." I took the towel away and started to bandage up her arm. "There, that should be better."

"It is, thanks." Emily said, she hopped down off the counter, her hand sliding into mine. "You never told me your name."

"It's Walter." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Walter." Emily smiled up at me.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emily." I said.

"Will the lady let me go home now?" Emily asked as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Sir Integra? I don't think so." I said, tears came to her eyes again, she gripped my hand tightly.

"Why are you keeping me here? I wish to go home." Emily cried, I patted her shoulder.

"It's for the best, tomorrow morning, I promise you'll be home." I said, she sniffed.

"Alright." Emily said, we were walking down the hall to Sir Integra's office when Pip walked out of the training room, he saw us and the little girl, he kneeled before Emily so they were eye level.

"What's with the girl?" Pip asked.

"Alucard kidnapped her and is now holding the poor girl hostage until morning." I said.

"How come?" Pip asked, Alucard growled at the human.

"He believes Emily is the reincarnation of Seras." I said, Pip stood up and looked at Emily with a wide eye.

"Reincarnation?!" Pip asked.

"I'm not Seras." Emily said.

"Are you sure?" Pip asked.

"We're not sure." I said.

"Do you even know what reincarnation means?" Alucard asked looking down at Emily.

"Yes, but I can't be her! I don't believe in that!" Emily said.

"Well start believing." Alucard said, Emily stuck her tongue out at him. "Is that your answer to everything?"

"Leave me alone." Emily said holding onto me more, Pip put his hand on the top of her head.

"Well she does look like her." Pip said. "Maybe it's her kid."

"How is it her kid, you imbecile?" Alucard asked. "Seras died the night she was raped."

"It was just an idea, jeez." Pip said. "Just promise me something, kid?"

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"In the future, don't play with guns." Pip said ruffling her hair and then walking off.

"Did he say that because Seras was playing with a gun or does he just not want to see me get hurt?" Emily asked.

"Both." Alucard and I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Once again Emily sat in the chair in front of my desk, she watched me with blank eyes, she sighed.

"Are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?" Emily asked, I cleared my throat.

"What would you like to do?" I asked, she seemed to perk up to this and smiled brightly.

"I don't know. Do you have any movies?" Emily asked, I looked at Walter and then to Alucard, Alucard shrugged, Walter smiled at Emily.

"Yes, we do." Walter said.

"We do?" Alucard and I asked, he turned towards us.

"Yes, Seras collected some and we used to watch them on Friday nights." Walter said, Alucard and I both looked at each other and then back at Walter.

"When did this happen?" We both asked, he gave us a stern look, he turned back to Emily with a kind smile.

"Come along, Emily." Walter said, Emily hopped down from her chair and followed the elder butler, skipping right behind him. I sighed and stood, I followed the happy nine year old, Alucard right behind me. We descended down the stairs to the living room, Walter led us over to a drawer where he pulled it out and revealed dozens of movies, half Disney the other half comedies.

"Woah." Emily said looking down at the movies, she slowly went through the movies, she pulled out a movie and handed it to Walter. "How about this one?" Walter looked at it surprised.

"Excellent choice." Walter said politely to the girl, she giggled.

"What is it?" I asked really not in the mood for Disney.

"The Aristocats." Walter said.

"You mean 'The Aristocrats'." Alucard corrected.

"No, I mean 'The Aristocats'." Walter said putting in the movie.

"What the hell is the Aristocats?" Alucard asked looking at the movie in disgust.

"It's about kittens." Emily said already sitting down on the couch.

* * *

The adults sighed and took their seats, Alucard to my left, Walter to my right, Sir Integra to his right, I curled up beside Alucard who wrapped his arm around me.

"Why is it called the Aristocats?" Alucard asked.

"Because the cats belong to a Aristocrat, so that makes them Aristocats." I said.

...

"Why aren't they killing the mouse? The mouse is weaker then them and is their prey." Alucard asked.

"Because the mouse is their friend." I said.

...

"Why the hell does she want to leave her fortune to her cats?!" Alucard asked.

"Because she loves her cats." I said annoyed by all the questions.

...

"Why doesn't the butler just kill them?" Alucard asked.

"Huh! That would be just mean to kill a defenseless kitten!" I said glaring up at Alucard who was grinning.

...

"How come all these damn cats are all talented?! They can paint, sing, play instruments, and talk! This is a ridiculous movie." Alucard said.

"It's cute and it's a cartoon, stop asking ridiculous questions." I said.

...

"Why does everybody want to be a cat?" Alucard asked.

"Alucard, ask one more question and I'm going to shoot you." Sir Integra said, I giggled at her and curled up more into Alucard.

* * *

The girl fell asleep in my arms around the end of the movie, I wasn't paying attention to it anymore, it was quite stupid. As soon as the damn movie ended, I picked her up in my arms and carried her to one of the guest bedrooms, I tucked her into bed, she slept soundly and peacefully, I brushed her cheek, this has to be the reincarnation of Seras, there's no doubt about it.

"Alucard." Sir Integra said, I turned around, she stood in the doorway, her arms crossed as she glared at me. "We need to talk." I stood up and followed her to her study where Walter and Pip waited, she sat behind her desk.

"Now tell me. Tell me that's not the reincarnation of Seras." I growled.

"I'm not sure." Sir Integra said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"May I say, Sir. She does seem an awful like Seras." Walter said, Sir Integra looked up at him.

"How?" Sir Integra asked.

"Hmm, 1. Seras' favorite Disney movie was the Aristocats."

"So? Many children love that movie." Sir Integra said.

"2. Her doll's name is Helena. There's a vampire, that Seras used to visit, named Helena." Walter went on.

"Just a coincidence." Sir Integra said.

"3. Seras got stuck in a wooden fence at a young age. Why, Miss. Emily was stuck in a wooden fence just this morning." Walter said smirking at Sir Integra now.

"Kids play rough." Sir Integra.

"They get stuck in wooden fence on purpose?" Pip asked.

"4. When attacked by the Valentine brothers, Seras and I came through the air ducts, Seras got stuck and fell out bum first." Walter said gesturing towards the air ducts as Sir Integra pinched the bridge of her nose again.

"It was an accident." Sir Integra said.

"5. Emily and Seras have a remarkable resemblance." Walter said.

"I've noticed." Sir Integra said.

"6. They both feel the same thing, get embarrassed easily, laughs at oneself, is bright, happy." Walter said. "And 7. She finds comfort near Alucard even after he kidnapped her."

"Enough." Sir Integra said, she glared up at us. "Even if she was the reincarnation of Seras, she can't stay here. She has a father..."

"One that doesn't pay attention to her." I growled.

"Alucard, leave the girl alone." Sir Integra said. "Tomorrow, she goes back home and none of us will have contact with her."

"Why do you mourn over Seras so much?" Emily asked, we turned towards her, she was standing in the doorway looking up at us with tired but innocent eyes. "Why can't you just let go of her?"

"Emily, Walter will take you home in the morning." Sir Integra said. "Go back to bed."

"I don't understand. Why do you think I'm her? It's not possible. How can I be Seras?" Emily asked a tear running down her cheek scared.

"The girl wants to know." I grinned at Sir Integra, she glared at me.

"Alucard don't." Sir Integra said.

"Come, Emily." I said kneeling, Emily was hesitant but she slowly made her way to me.

"Alucard stop!" Sir Integra ordered, Emily slid her hand into mine.

"Close your eyes." I said softly to the young girl, she did as she was told and closed her eyes.

"Alucard! STOP!" Sir Integra screamed as she stood up and slammed her hands onto her desk, I put a hand to her forehead, she fell unconscious.

* * *

I stood in what seemed to be a room in a castle, the walls made of dark gray bricks, a giant king size bed, a crimson carpet in the middle of the room, a giant dark brown wardrobe to the side, next to it was a dresser and then a big desk. Candles through the room, the room bright, sunlight pouring in through the windows, but I was too busy staring at the loving couple.

A tall man with black curly hair that came down to his back, a black mustache, his eyes green, his skin pale, he wore armor with a black cape hanging down, his smile soft as he stared down at the woman he held in his arms. The woman was a thin blonde, her hair long and curly, her face round, she had big sparkly blue eyes, her skin was a bit pale, she wore a light blue dress and she smiled up at the man that held her.

"Eleanor." The ravenette whispered, Eleanor cupped his cheek.

"Vlad." Eleanor whispered, they then embraced each other.

The scene then changed, it was night time, I heard someone crying, I looked to my side to see Eleanor on the bed crying, she sat on the edge, her face buried in her hands. She sniffed a few times and then stood up, she walked towards the open window, she looked out it and sobs came to my ears again, she wiped away the tears and then she jumped out the window, I watched with wide eyes. What happened? Why did she do that? I slowly walked to the window and was about to look out when I was awoken.

* * *

Emily woke up when Sir Integra pulled my hand away from the girl's head, Emily gasped for air as if she hasn't been breathing this whole time, she looked up at me with wide eyes, studying my face.

"Vlad?" Emily asked breathing heavily, I smiled at her.

"Yes." I said.

"What happened to her? Why did she do it?" Emily asked scared.

"Eleanor thought that I was captured, she thought me dead so she killed herself." I explained.

"That's horrible." Emily whispered.

"Emily, go back to bed." Sir Integra ordered.

"But I want to see more." Emily whined.

"Now." Sir Integra screamed angry, Emily sighed and then wandered off to the guest room that she was occupying, I stood up and glared down at Sir Integra who glared up at me. "Leave her be, Alucard. I don't want you to bother her again."

"Yes, my Master." I said, I looked at the door the girl walked out a few seconds ago, she will be mine, Seras is mine. Emily is mine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I watched as Emily got into the car with Walter, they drove away, I will not allow her to escape so easily from me. I looked about for Sir Integra, she had went back in once the girl left, I dematerialized, I appeared in a small apartment, a green couch sat in front a TV, behind it was a small dining room table, a few feet from there was an open kitchen that connected to the small dining room, then two bedrooms in the back.

At a desk, by the front door, was a man running his hands through his hair, I glared at him, I didn't even hypnotize him when Sir Integra told me to, I wanted to see what he would do to get his daughter back but it seems that he doesn't even notice that she's not here, I growled at the human. He turned around and looked at me, he shot out of his chair, the chair falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"How did you get in here?" The father asked.

"Tell me, human, where is your daughter? Where is Emily?" I asked.

"E-Emily?" The father asked his eyes going wide, he looked about. "She's...what do you want from her? Why are you here? Get out of my house!" I grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently.

"Where is she?!" I growled again, if he was a true father, he wouldn't give his child away.

"She's...she's at the playground." The father yelled cowering, I looked at him in disgust, she was at the playground yesterday, he still thinks that she's there? I threw him down.

"You disgust me!" I growled.

"I'm sorry, please just go away! Leave me alone!" The father cried as he cowered more, he is nothing more then a coward, willing to give up his own child just to save his own life, Emily did not deserve as such. I kicked him in the jaw, he fell backwards, I slammed my foot onto his chest, he squirmed under my boots, I could hear his ribs cracking as I slowly put pressure on his chest.

He squirmed some more, screaming in pain, blood drizzling out of his mouth until he started to cough it up, I heard a giant crack as my foot lowered more, I could feel his heartbeat racing under my foot, I grinned as I put more pressure to his chest and he slowly stopped squirming, stopped screaming, stopped gurgling on his own blood. He was dead. Poor little Emily is now an orphan.

* * *

I walked young Miss. Thorne to her apartment, I knocked on the door and waited for a reply, I smiled down at Emily, she gave me a small smile and then looked back at the door. Helena clenched in her hands, she sighed, I knocked again but there was still nothing, I set Emily off to the side.

"Wait right here, Miss. Thorne." I said, I jiggled the door knob, it was unlocked, I opened the door slowly and slid my head inside. "Excuse me, Mr. Thorne. I have your daughter. Mr. Thorne?" I stepped inside but then stood still, wide eyes when I saw his dead body, a pool of blood around him, Emily stepped inside and saw her dead father.

She stared at him blankly, she just stood there, not a noise coming from her, it looked like she wasn't even breathing. I quietly pushed the girl out into the hall, I closed the door, I put a hand on her shoulder. What are we going to do now? The girl is orphaned, I looked down at her, she was looking at the floor, her eyes still blank.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Short chapter, I'm sorry. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I sat behind my desk, Alucard had appeared a few minutes ago, he looked severely pissed, I rubbed my temples, he better leave that poor girl alone. Even if she is Miss. Victoria, we can't ruin her life again, we might just end up making the same mistakes and then...then she'll...take her life...just like Seras. I sighed, I heard Walter's car pull up, but instead of one door shutting there were two, my eyes became wide, perhaps I'm hearing things? Yes, that's it, that's all.

I took out a cigar and lit it, I threw the lighter onto the desk after taking a long drag from the cigar, I blew the smoke out while leaning back in my chair. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, I heard the doors to the study open and people walking in, I opened my eyes and was quite surprised to see young Emily standing there beside Walter. She stared at the floor, her eyes blank, no emotion at all, I looked up at Walter, his eyes sad, a hand on her back trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Emily, perhaps you should step out in the hall while I talk to Sir Integra." Walter said, she didn't even acknowledge him, no sign of her showing that she even heard him. "Captain Bernadotte, will you please take her." Pip looked up, he walked over to Emily.

"Uh...come on." Pip said waving his hand, she still didn't move, Pip sighed and picked up the small girl, he carried her out of the room closing the door behind him. I looked back up at Walter.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"We arrived at her apartment, I kept knocking but there was no reply, so I just walked in and he was lying there in a pool of blood dead." Walter said.

"Vampire?" I asked.

"No." Walter said. "Or at least I don't think so, it looks to me as if he was crushed to death."

"Crushed?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, his chest was crushed." Walter said.

"Any sign of force entry?" I asked.

"No, the front door was unlocked though." Walter said.

"How long do you think he was dead for?" I asked.

"The past hour or two." Walter said shrugging, I put my cigar down in an ashtray with a sigh, I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my forehead. "What is to be done with Miss. Thorne?"

"...Send her off to an orphanage." I said, Walter looked at me with wide eyes, Alucard growled.

"Sir?" Walter asked.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" I asked, just then Pip barged in with a wide eye.

"Little Emily won't calm down." Pip said rather quickly, I stood up.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She locked herself in the bathroom." Pip said, he then looked about at everybody. "Why is everybody so pissed?"

"Just take us to the damn girl." I said, the mercenary took us to the girl, she has indeed locked herself in the bathroom, sobbing heard inside, I knocked on the door lightly. "Miss. Thorne, will you unlock the door?"

* * *

Emily didn't answer, instead of waiting forever for her to open the door, I walked right through the door, she was curled up in a ball on the floor, her eyes closed tightly, her arms wrapped about herself, tears pouring down her face. I kneeled before the girl and pulled her into my lap, instead of jumping from the sudden touch she curled up in my lap, clenching my coat, her face buried in my chest as she cried. I grinned at the young girl and petted her hair, her sobs quieting down a bit, she sniffed a few times.

...

The girl calmed down a lot, she was now asleep in my arms, her round tear stained face buried in my chest, a peaceful look on her face. I stood up and walked through the door, the others were still standing there waiting for the young girl to come out.

"How the hell can a monster calm small young girls?" Sir Integra asked looking at the sleeping girl, I grinned remembering how Seras always found comfort around me, I felt a small pain in my chest when thinking of Seras. I looked back down at Emily, the pain in my chest forgotten. "Hopefully when she awakens, she'll be more calm. Go set her in one of the guest bedrooms, then we'll talk." Sir Integra said and walked off towards her study.

"Talk about what?" Pip asked Walter and me, I ignored him and walked off to one of the guest bedrooms, Pip followed after me waiting for me to answer his question, Walter sighed and walked beside Pip.

"Sir Integra wants to send young Emily to an orphanage." Walter said, I growled, Emily shifted and clenched my coat tighter, a small sigh coming from her, I purred happily.

"What?!" Pip asked. "Why?!"

"I'm not sure." Walter said shrugging his shoulders, I walked into a guest bedroom, light streaming in pass the curtains, I set the girl on the bed while Walter closed the shades so the room became dark, I put the blankets over her, she curled up happily and fell into a deep slumber. I brushed her hair before leaving the room, we walked back to Sir Integra's study, she was sitting behind her desk, as we entered her cold blue eyes shot up and she glared at us.

"Now tell me, what is the problem?" Sir Integra asked.

"You can't send little Emily to an orphanage." Pip said angry.

"We don't even know her! She's just a little girl Alucard kidnapped because she looks like one of our soldiers!" I said pissed.

"Soldier?" I growled.

"Police Girl is gone, we have to accept that. It's been nine bloody years, there is no way Seras is coming back." Sir Integra said.

"You can't tell me that that girl is nothing like Seras, Emily has to be the reincarnation of Seras, there's doubt about it." Walter said angry, Sir Integra gritted her teeth, she stood up slamming her hands on her desk.

"That may be so but we cannot do this to her!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Then you agree, you know that it's her?" I asked glaring at my human master.

"Yes..." Sir Integra said breathing heavily, refusing to look at us.

"Why can't she stay?" Pip asked.

"If Emily is Seras, then she will be...they will be the exact same." Sir Integra said. "Eleanor, Mina, Seras, Emily. They're all the same, they all killed themselves, Eleanor killed herself after you were captured and thought you dead, Alucard. Mina killed herself after you were captured by Abraham Van Helsing and felt wrong and impure. Seras killed herself after the other vampire captured her and felt violated, wanting to please us by killing herself, thinking herself as a burden. Now, here's Emily, what will happen to her? How will it end for her? She can't stay here, it will just end the same like your first wives and fledgings. I'm sending her to an orphanage."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Where did you find this girl?" A sister from the orphanage asked, she looked at Emily with curious eyes, Emily stood beside Walter, her eyes blank as she stared at the floor.

"Oh, I was friends with her father, we had her stay the night yesterday, then my butler, Walter, went to go drive her home and he found him..." I said looking at Emily, who's eyes got wider as I told the story. "dead." I muttered.

"The girl's mother?" The sister asked.

"Deceased." I said. "And her name is Emily." I said getting tired of her calling Emily 'girl'.

"Does she have any other relatives?" The sister asked, I looked at Emily, her eyes shifted up towards me.

"None that I know of." Emily whispered, she then looked back down at the floor, I looked back at the sister.

"Alright." The sister said standing up, she smoothed out her outfit and then looked down at me. "Are you positive you don't want her, after all, you did say that you were friends of the family." Alucard, Walter, and Pip looked over at me with hope in their eyes, I stood up, I looked at the sister with cold eyes, then my eyes shifted to Emily who was staring up at me. I couldn't look away from her, her big blue eyes full of sadness, I sighed while closing my eyes so I no longer had to look at her and see the sadness.

"I'm positive." I said, I heard Alucard growl, I could feel them glaring at me.

"Very well." The sister said and walked over to Emily, Emily stared up at her, the sister held out her hand, Emily slowly slid her hand into the sister's. "Does Amelia have any items with her?"

"It's Emily." Emily and I said annoyed.

"Yes, sorry." The sister said.

"Where's Helena?" Emily asked looking around.

"Who?" The sister asked.

"Her doll." Alucard, Walter, and I said.

"Where did you leave it last, Miss. Thorne?" Walter asked.

"I'm not sure...I think in the guest bedroom." Emily said.

"I'll go check." Walter said and left the room, we stood in awkward silence, Emily didn't look at me again, she stared at the floor in a sad manner.

"Is...Emily...a troublesome child?" The sister asked. "Any mental or physical health I should know about?"

"A beg your pardon?" I asked a bit angry about the question. "Does she look troublesome to you? Mental?" We looked down at her, her eyes filled with sadness as she looked at the both of us.

"Yes, I can see her perfectly well." The sister said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?! The poor girl just lost her father, she's shocked, sad, feeling pain and you dare stand there and ask if she's mental?!" I yelled.

"It was just a question, there is no need to lose your temper." The sister said glaring at me.

"Lose my temper? You're the bloody tart questioning a heart broken girl if she's mental." I said.

"I have heard enough." The sister said, she led Emily towards the door, I quickly shot around the desk and grabbed Emily's hand, I pulled her behind me away from the sister. Her small arms going around my leg as she looked up at me confused, I glared at the sister.

"You are not taking her." I growled.

"You didn't want the girl, she is now under the orphanage's care." The sister said going to grab for the girl.

"She's still in my bloody manor, so she's under my care." I said.

"You didn't want the girl." The sister repeated.

"Send the damn adoption papers, then she will be legally mine." I said smirking at the sister.

"Until you sign the adoption papers, she needs to be at the orphanage." The sister said trying to grab the girl again.

"Grab for the girl again and you'll lose that hand." I growled, the sister gulped and backed away.

"You have no right to talk to me so or keep the girl." The sister said.

"I'm adopting her, you tart, how many times do I have to repeat that?" I asked.

"Emily, come here now." The sister ordered looking down at the frightened girl, Emily slowly walked backwards, she hid behind Alucard's legs. The sister scoffed and looked back up at me, I smirked at her again.

"Have somebody come over here with the adoption papers." I ordered her, she gritted her teeth, Walter walked in wide eyed, he looked at me to the sister to Emily.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Thorne, I couldn't find Helena." Walter said.

"Don't worry about it, Emily will have plenty of time to find her doll." I said, Walter looked at me surprised and then a kind smile.

"Does this mean you're adopting Emily?" Walter asked hopeful.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm happy to hear that you will be staying with us, Miss. Thorne." Walter said smiling at the young girl.

"Emily is not staying here until the adoption papers are here, for now she is under my care and we are going to the orphanage." The sister said, Alucard growled at her, the sister gave one look and crossed herself muttering some words as she did this, her eyes wide, Alucard grinned, his eyes glowing a darker crimson. The sister looked back at me. "I won't allow you to adopt her. To stay here with this...this heathen!"

"I rather she stayed with the bloody heathen then go to that hell hole you call an orphanage." I said.

"Hell hole?" The sister asked offended.

"Indeed. We are quite aware of what goes on in those bloody orphanages, one of our close friends was orphaned, Miss. Victoria was abused and treated differently because of her parents." I said.

"Ah, yes, Seras Victoria, that troublesome girl." The sister said, she looked back at Emily. "Emily is the exact same way Seras was when she was orphaned." I heard Alucard walk up closer, he was grinning even though I could sense how pissed he was, he walked up to the sister.

"Please, do tell me more about this troublesome girl." Alucard said pissed.

"Seras was nothing more but a trouble maker with serious problems, always throwing rocks at kids because they took her things away, always running away, nobody liked her...there was something off about her...something abnormal." The sister said but then Alucard pulled out the Casull and aimed it at the sister with a snarl, the sister screamed which brought a wide crazy grin to Alucard's face, I smirked.

"How dare you say such things about Seras Victoria." I said. "Alucard, back down." Alucard growled and pulled his gun away, the sister was crying. "Leave my Manor, mail the adoption papers." the sister nodded her head and ran out, I walked back over to my desk, running a hand through my hair, did I do the right thing? Emily could've had a nice family, been away from all of this, and probably wouldn't end committing suicide like the other three.

I sighed, I looked down at Emily, she looked back up at me, her eyes blank as she studied me. Then again, she probably would have never gotten adopted like Seras, because everybody would say how horrible she is and keep moving her to orphanages for the bad kids or something. What is Emily's fate? Be alone and live? Or be with us and die? I turned my chair and motioned for her to come to me, she slowly made her way to me.

"Emily, I can't force you to stay here, but if you do there is a good chance that..." I didn't finish...couldn't finish.

"Does this have something to do about Seras again?" Emily asked.

"In away." I said. "There's a good chance that you might be in...danger if you stay here."

"Danger?" Alucard asked and then scoffed.

"You mean die?" Emily asked with slight wide eyes, I ignored her question.

"If you want you can go to an orphanage, perhaps a nice family will adopt you..." I said but she started shaking her head.

"My parents are dead, I could never replace them." Emily said.

"But like I said, if you want you can go live at the orphanage, where other kids are that feel what you are feeling, that know the same pain." I said.

"I don't want to go to the orphanage." Emily said.

"You wish to stay here?" I asked, she nodded her head. "Then you may stay."

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**...what the fuck just happened?! This is not what I planned at all. ( I hate it when I plan something and I'm writing, then one thing leads to another and rrrrrrrrr frustrating). What I had planned was that Emily goes to the orphanage, she stays there for sometime, Alucard visits her, and then Sir Integra orders Alucard to stay away. Which one sounds better to you? This chapter or the one that I had planned originally? I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Humans,**

**Alright, there will be a third version and it's if Emily went off to the orphanage (There seems to be a lot of versions to this one *sighs*). **

**Plus, I am not changing my profile picture to identify my gender, I'm a chick, I love my Alucard photo, I'm keeping it. = P**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Two Days Later**

I laid on a tree branch lazily, four white daisies in my hand, I brushed my fingers over the petals lightly, being cautious not to break the petals off. I smiled happily at them, it was such a nice day, I woke up, had pancakes, Walter tutored me for an hour or so, and now I was outside playing. Living at Hellsing wasn't so bad, although I didn't get to see Alucard much because of his weird sleep schedule, I got to see him at night and once in a while during the day.

I sighed as I looked up from my daisies, the wind blew by, the leaves in the tree blowing around trying to escape the tree but could not, only a few got away. The stupid sister was suppose to come this afternoon with the adoption papers, Sir Integra was yelled at for not sending me to the orphanage by other sisters but she didn't care as she yelled back at them and slammed the phone down. I giggled remembering that from today.

"Miss. Thorne." Walter called me, I looked over at him, he was waiting for me at the back door, I sighed and climbed down from the tree, landing semi gracefully on my feet, I ran over to Walter smiling up at him.

"You know you could call me Emily." I said, he gave me a kind smile.

"I know, Miss. Thorne." Walter said, I shook my head at him and handed him one of the white daisies, he looked at it with awe, he once again smiled down at me, he bowed his head. "Why thank you, Emily." I smiled when he said my name, I then skipped inside the Manor, Walter followed after me putting the daisy into the breast pocket of his vest so it was seeable. "The sister has arrived, she's up in Sir Integra's study."

"Uh." I said irritated, Walter just gave a small laugh and lead me to Sir Integra's study, when we opened the door, Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk signing some papers, two sisters in front of her, one was the sister that came to take me. Alucard stood to the side of them grinning at Sister Gabriella, she shivered and cowered before him.

"There." Sir Integra said, the other sister smiled at the papers and nodded at Sir Integra.

"Here's your copy, I will keep the other. Emily Thorne is now yours and is under your care." The sister said, she looked down at me, the smile vanished. "This...is Emily?"

"Yes." Sir Integra said.

"What did I tell you?" Sister Gabriella said gesturing her hand to me.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Alucard growled at them, Sister Gabriella quickly straightened up.

"No! No problem!" Sister Gabriella said as the other sister studied me.

"May I ask, whatever happened to Seras Victoria?" The other sister asked looking over at Sir Integra, Sir Integra shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Um...she died...nine years ago. Her headstone is in the back." Sir Integra said, the other sister was smirking now, I heard Alucard growl.

"Whatever happened to her?" The other sister asked as if knowing the answer.

"Suicide." Sir Integra muttered.

"I knew it! I knew she had serious problems." Sister Gabriella said.

"I would like you two to leave my Manor at once!" Sir Integra growled, standing up and slamming her hands onto her desk, the sisters jumped shocked.

"Of course." The other sister said. "May I see Seras Victoria's headstone? I would like to pay my respects." Sir Integra nodded.

* * *

Sister Gabriella and I walked out of Sir Integra's study, so that's where the Victoria girl ended up, here working for this tart.

"What did I tell you? I told you Seras had serious problems and that doctor wouldn't have helped." Sister Gabriella said to me. "Emily Thorne is just going to end up like her."

"Indeed, Emily looks as troublesome as Victoria." I said, walking out the back door, we stopped and looked around at the garden, up ahead, under a tree, was Seras' headstone. We walked over to the headstone, reading the epitaph, I smirked at the headstone. "How did I know that she would end up like this?" Then the ground started to rumble, sister Gabriella and I looked at each other, a hand popped out of the ground.

The ground started to split, a hole appearing as a figure crawled out of the grave, the figure stood to it's full height. I recognized the person immediately, it was Seras Victoria! Her hair was spikey like before but dull and covered with dirt, her eyes were blank and blood red, she was groaning like a zombie, her skin extra pale, a gunshot wound going through her head, blood leaking from the wound. Seras Victoria groaned as her arm extended, going to grab for us, we both screamed and started running away from the dead Seras.

* * *

We watched from the study as the sisters ran from the ghoul Seras, Alucard had created her to scare the two, the adults laughed at the ridiculous sisters, I stared at the Victoria girl, she was just standing there. I crept from the room and went to the back yard where the ghoul still stood, I walked over to her, the girl did look like me...or rather I looked like her.

Seras was still groaning but she didn't move, her eyes blank as she stared ahead of her, I circled her, I slowly reached my hand out, my fingers brushed over the back of her hand. She was so cold, her skin smooth though, so white, white as a sheet, did she look like this when she was alive? I heard footsteps behind me, I looked to see the adults standing there, they looked down at their dead Police Girl with sad eyes.

"Is this Seras?" I asked.

"No...just a figure that looks like her." Alucard said who stood next to me, I was surprised to see his hand come out and brushed the figure's cheek. I looked up at Seras, I held out a white daisy to her, her hand slowly came out and took the small fragile flower, she looked at it blankly as if she didn't know what it was. The figure then fell over to her side, lifeless, I looked up at Alucard, his teeth were gritted as he stared at the figure in anger.

"It's just a figure...it's not really her." He growled, I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or if he was thinking out loud. I looked back down but the figure was gone, the hole in the ground was gone, the grass covering it as if it never happened. My daisy, that I gave her, blew away in the wind, I looked at it sadly, I looked back down at her headstone, I sighed and set the other two white daisies down next to the headstone.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**I know, it's a short chapter, I'm sorry I got distracted by friends. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I was being swung, Pip holding onto my hands tightly as he swung me around, I giggled, today he wasn't busy so he came outside and started playing with me. Pip then slowly came to a stop, my feet lightly landing on the top of his feet, he smiled down at me as I giggled more.

"You hungry?" Pip asked putting a hand on the top of my head, I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No." I said with another giggle.

"Well, I am, come on." Pip said, I jumped off of his feet, he ruffled my hair before we walked off towards the Manor for lunch. When we entered the kitchen, we were greeted by Walter, he stood by the counter fixing up a tea tray for Sir Integra, a blood pack in a bucket of ice was set out next to the tea tray. I ran over to Walter, smiling up at him, he gave me a kind smile in return.

"Can I take Alucard his blood?!" I asked, Walter seemed surprised by this. "Please!" I begged with puppy dog eyes.

"...If you want." Walter said handing me the bucket.

"Yes!" I said taking the bucket.

"Just don't run with it." Walter said as I ran off, I quickly made my way down the stairs to the basement, I then ran down the hall to Alucard's chambers, the door was heavy but I some how managed to get it open. I smiled up at the sleeping Alucard sitting on his throne, I shut the door behind me and silently ran over to him, as soon as I got to him, his arms came out and he picked me up. I squeaked surprised by the contact, he set me down on his lap, I opened my eyes a little and looked up at him, he was grinning down at me while petting my hair. I looked at him and then at the blood pack, I held out the ice bucket innocently.

"Here's your blood." I said, he just chuckled while taking the bucket and then setting it down next to his feet.

"It's evening, what are you doing down here?" Alucard asked.

"Walter was going to come down, and I wanted to give you your blood so he let me." I explained, Alucard looked curious.

"I suppose Sir Integra wants to speak with me?" Alucard asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know." I said, Alucard rose from his throne, holding me in one arm, he dematerialized us, I clung to him scared, closing my eyes tightly, when nothing more happened, I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in Sir Integra's study. Sir Integra sat behind her desk, Walter next to her pouring her a cup of tea, Sir Integra looked pissed, she was puffing on her cigar in a stressful way, and she glared up at Alucard. Sir Integra looked at me with kind eyes.

"Emily, will you please go to your room while I speak with Alucard?" Sir Integra asked politely, I sighed, Alucard put me down, I walked out, closing the door behind me but I didn't leave, I wanted to hear what Sir Integra had to say to Alucard.

* * *

I glared up at my pet vampire after the girl left, he stared blankly at me.

"Answer me truthfully, Alucard. Did you kill Emily's father?" I asked, Alucard's eyes became wide, he then gritted his teeth and glared at me, his gloves glowing red.

"Yes." Alucard hissed, I grew angry.

"Alucard!" I growled.

"How did you know?" Alucard asked.

"My cleaning crew went up to clean up the mess, they said that the impact to his chest was to forceful for a human, it had to be a vampire. And you just so happen to be missing while Emily made her way home." I explained, Alucard growled.

"That human was no father..." Alucard said but was interrupted.

* * *

I started to breath heavily, Alucard...killed my father?! But...But why?! Tears poured down my face, I opened the doors just as Alucard started speaking.

"You killed my daddy?" I cried looking up at the monster, Alucard faced me, his crimson orbs burning into my blue ones.

"...Yes." Alucard said his anger leaving him as he looked down at me, I shook.

"W-why?!" I cried, Alucard walked towards me, he kneeled down so we were eye level, I grew angry, I hit his chest and shoulder repeatedly but he didn't seem to care as he studied me. "Why!" I kept screaming.

"Emily." Alucard said his hands coming out to pick me up, but I pushed them away and glared up at him.

"I hate you." I whispered to him, his eyes flashed a dark crimson for a second, he went to go brush my cheek but I once again pushed his hand away with a whimper and ran out of the room. I was blinded by my tears as I ran down the corridor, I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted to be away from Alucard.

* * *

Alucard rose after the girl ran off, I stood up and folded my arms, glaring at the vampire, he turned back to me, I was surprised to see the look of anguish on his face.

"You really did it this time, Alucard." I said. "You keep screwing up." He growled at me, baring his fangs.

"Emily is mine, I will not allow her to escape me." Alucard growled.

"She hates you, how do you attend on keeping her?" I asked.

"The truth." Alucard said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? She knows the truth and she still hates you." I said.

"The truth about her 'father'." Alucard spoke, his gaze going to the hall, a grin plastered on his face.

"Alucard?" I asked confused as hell.

"Wait and see." Alucard purred back to me, he then vanished.

* * *

I curled up in a small ball and cried, I had cried for the last hour but I couldn't stop, how could Alucard do that to me? Why? Why did he kill my daddy? The only person I had left, the only person that loved me. Why? I was orphaned because of him, I was alone in the world because of him! I cried harder. Why would he do that to me?! I heard my name being called, I wiped the tears away and looked through a vent, it was to a corridor, Pip was under calling for me. He walked away as he kept yelling my name, I sighed and crawled through the air ducts getting away from the screaming mercenary.

I found an air vent that led to an empty hallway, I silently pulled the lid of the vent off, and slid out, I fell on my knees, I winced from the pain, a fear tears fell from the new wound. I rubbed one of my knees, I then got up and ran down the hall, I ran until I was outside, the cool night air hitting me, it felt rather nice, crickets chirping came to me, the moon light hitting me, it would have been quite peaceful but I was too sad to think of it. I wandered around the garden, I came across the white stone of Seras' headstone, I sighed and sat down in the grass, just a few inches from her headstone. I laid a hand on the cold stone, it was so smooth and pretty, I traced the carved in rose, my hand fell into my lap as I studied the stone and the writing on it.

"What's wrong with us, Seras?" I asked her even though I knew she wouldn't answer...or at least I hope that she didn't because that would be as creepy as hell. "What does Alucard want with us? I guess...we're both alone...both orphans. Did Alucard kill your parents? He probably did, didn't he? Just so he could have you. Do you think...do you think that he will turn me into a vampire? I don't want to be stuck with him for eternity...were you willing? Were you happy or were you forced to be with him? Is that why you killed yourself? Is that how it's going to end for me? Will I kill myself?...because of Alucard?" I sniffed, I then curled up by her headstone, the stone nice and cool, I yawned, tired from all the running and crying. "I'm sorry, Seras, I'm sorry that you took your life because of that monster."

* * *

I appeared in Sir Integra's room, Sir Integra was standing by her window while smoking a cigar, Walter and Pip ran in out of breath.

"We couldn't find her." Pip said.

"We looked everywhere." Walter said.

"Did you check my chambers?" I asked.

"Yes, she wasn't there." Walter said.

"We should start to spread out and look for her, I hope she didn't run off into the woods." Pip said. "I'll gather my men."

"Calm yourselves, I found your girl, gentlemen." Sir Integra said staring out the window, we looked at her curiously, we then made our way over to the window. It was quite dark but we could make out a small figure curled up beside Seras' headstone. I materialized outside, I looked down upon the sleeping girl, not to long after, Walter and Pip ran out worried, Walter holding a blanket, I took the blanket from him and just when I was about to scoop her up, Walter spoke.

"Alucard, have Pip pick her up, I don't think you should since you did kill her father." Walter said, I growled at him and then handed the blanket to Pip, Pip scooped Emily up. Emily woke up, she looked really tired, her eyes shifting around as she looked at us and then she went back to sleep as if this was normal. As we walked back to the Manor, we heard Emily groan, I looked over at her, she was lightly pushing on Pip's chest as if trying to get away from him but the odd thing was she was still in a deep sleep.

"Oh, come on, Emily. Stop struggling." Pip said as he tried to get a better hold of her but she just struggled more, I growled annoyed and took the girl, surprisingly she stopped her struggling and curled up more into me happily, her hands clenching my coat, I grinned. I carried Emily up to her room, I set her down in the bed, just as I was about to leave she spoke.

"Why did you do it?" Emily asked, I looked back at her, she was sitting up in bed glaring at me, I walked back over to her.

"Your father was not a father at all." I said, she looked at me curiously as if I was crazy.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Father's protect their children, risk anything to keep them safe, spare their own lives to spare theirs. Your father was not of this sort, he would have given you away in a heart beat." I growled, she stared at me with wide eyes, tears forming, she shook her head.

"No." Emily whispered. "You lie, that's not true!"

"I lie?" I asked. "Allow me to show you the truth." I said as I seated myself beside her, she gasped as she looked up at me, I set my hand on her forehead and showed her the last few minutes of what her father said to me. Her eyes closed tightly as she listened carefully, tears streaming down her face, she started to shake her head again.

"No." Emily whispered again, she opened her eyes and looked up at me again. "Why?" Emily started to breath heavily. "Why?...why doesn't he love me? Why couldn't he have hold me? Or at least give me a side glance? Why couldn't he love me like a father loves his daughter? Why didn't he love me?" Emily cried as she curled up beside me, I petted her hair with a smirk.

"It's alright, my dear." I purred to her.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Alucard held me in his arms, his finger playing with a strand of my hair as I slowly fell asleep, I shook my head for the third time, trying to stay awake.

"Tell me a story." I whispered as my eyes lids became too heavy again and I started to doze off.

"A story?" Alucard asked, his fingers stopping.

"Uh-huh." I sighed tired.

"...what would you like to hear?" Alucard asked as he played with my hair again.

"Anything will be fine." I muttered, Alucard put his hand to my head once again, I sighed, starting to get used to it but also it was quite irritating.

* * *

**Alucard's Memories**

Alucard was asleep on his throne, I watched him silently but then the door to his chambers opened, a squeaking noise echoing through the room. I heard bare feet hit the floor quietly and entered a small blonde of nineteen, she wore a purple night dress that came down to her above her knees. The girl looked a bit scared, she was biting her bottom lip, her blue eyes glowing in the dark room, she quickly and quietly closed the door behind her. The girl then turned back to the elder vampire, she brought her hands to her chest in a scared manner and walked closer to Alucard.

"M-master?" The girl spoke in barely a whisper.

"Hmm?" Alucard hummed, still not opening his eyes, the girl sighed and looked at the floor, embarrassed. Alucard opened his eyes a little, his crimson orbs burning as he observed the girl, the small vampiress looked back up at him.

"I-I..." The girl muttered, to shy and embarrassed to speak to her Master, though how annoying the girl was Alucard smirked.

"Come." Alucard ordered, opening his arms to her, she wasn't hesitant as she half hurriedly walked over to him, she gently sat down upon his lap, curling up a bit against him. Alucard wrapped his long arms around her, his chin resting on her head, the girl laid her head on his chest, her eyes closed tightly, a blood tear slid down her face.

Why was she crying? What did she fear that she came in here, looking comfort from her master? I remembered the figure that looked like Seras that came out of the grave. This girl looked nothing like that figure, her skin was pale but not deathly pale, this girl's skin reminded me of the moon's light. Her eyes were sparkling and full of life, her hair was golden, I shuttered when thinking of that other figure...that was so dead...so unlike her.

...

The scene changed, I was now in a bright room, I rubbed my eyes and looked around, I was in some kind of ball room, the room was completely emptied except for a grand piano on the other side of the room and a small blonde looking at it curiously. Seras made her way over to the piano, she rested a hand on the polished black wood, she then rested a finger on a key, the touch so light that it didn't strum. Seras looked around, making sure no one was around, she then took her seat in front of the piano, a soft smile on her face.

Seras looked at the keys and then chose one, the key was a high one, a high pitch but yet nice tone echoed through the room. Seras looked to the door, afraid that somebody might have heard it, but when nobody came she turned back to the piano and chose another key, this one was a low one, more of a hum then a pitch, soft and elegant. I felt a presence behind me, I slightly turned my head, not taking my eyes from the girl, in the corner of my eye I could see red, I knew right away that it was Alucard.

I looked up at him, he was staring a head at Seras who was still choosing different keys curiously, a grin upon his lips, his glasses and hat were gone. Alucard then started to walk over towards her, she still didn't notice him, she just smiled brightly, reminding me of a little girl playing with one of her Christmas' gifts.

"Police Girl, what are you doing?" Alucard purred, Seras jumped out of her chair, pale as a ghost, she stared up at him wide eyed.

"Master!" Seras screamed surprised, her eyes then shifted about nervously. "I was just..." He raised a hand to her, telling her to stop there, she looked at him curiously. Alucard took his seat in front of the piano, he then looked up at her, patting the empty spot next to him.

"Sit." Alucard ordered, Seras still watched him curiously and then took her seat next to him, a blush upon her cheeks. Alucard then started to play a beautiful melody, Seras watched his hands as they moved key to key gracefully, her mouth slightly ajar.

"Master..." Seras whispered, Alucard gave a small little chuckle, not mocking or mean but gentle and kind.

"You seem so surprised, Seras." Alucard lightly spoke to her. "I've played since I was five."

"That long, Sir?" Seras asked.

"You make me sound ancient, Seras." Alucard teased her, she smiled up at him.

"You're over five hundred years old, Sir." Seras said with a giggle, her only reply was a soft smile from Alucard. "...It's...beautiful." Seras referred to the music.

"It's Beethoven...Moonlight Sonata." Alucard said. "Do you wish to learn it?"

"Me?!...I can't play..." Seras said shaking her head.

"I'll teach you." Alucard purred reaching for her hands, he set her fingers on the right keys, his hands over her, his fingers leading hers over the keys. Slowly the Moonlight Sonata was played, a few times they had to pause to get Seras back on track. I smiled at the two, it was so sweet.

...

The scene changed, I was standing in a dark corridor, moonlight shining in through the windows, but I paid attention the angry blonde that was storming down the corridor towards her Master. Her crimson eyes burning with anger, her fangs elongated, she clenched a book in her hand, a finger keeping a spot safe in the book, she glared at her master. Alucard didn't seem to care as he just grinned at her, finally she came to a stop a few feet from her, her fists clenched but on her hip as she looked up at Alucard.

"Who's this..." Seras opened her book and looked over the words. "My-na person?" Alucard laughed darkly at her.

"_Mina._" Alucard corrected her, this just angered Seras, she gave a low growl.

"Well, who is she?!" Seras growled.

"A fledging at first, I had planned to take her as a bride...but she betrayed me and here I am." Alucard said opening his arms a bit, announcing his presence.

"Fledging?!" Seras growled through gritted her teeth, for a second her eyes glowed an even darker crimson, I backed away scared of the vampiress. "I thought that I was your only fledging!" Once more, Alucard laughed darkly at her.

"I've been alive for more then five hundred years, Seras, and you honestly think that you're the only female that I've turned?" Alucard asked. "No, sorry to disappoint you, _my dear. _But I've had quite a few fledgings." This just pissed Seras off even more, shadow flames started to rise as she grinded her teeth in frustration.

"You...what...grrrrr...ass..." Seras said, incapable of forming a proper sentence because she was so angry, Alucard chuckled.

"Well, my dear fledging...alte fledgings mea ar putea arde în iad pentru că am grijă numai pentru tine." (My other fledgings could burn in hell because I care only for you.) Alucard said with a smirk, was...that Romanian? Seras and I both stopped, her anger gone as she just looked at him curiously.

"Huh?" Seras whispered, not understanding a single word he said in the other language, Alucard's smirk just widened he then walked off.

**End of Alucard's Memories**

* * *

Emily jerked awake but her head fell back onto my chest with a sigh, her eyes closed.

"What...did you say..." Emily started but didn't finish because she fell asleep, I pulled Emily closer.

I thought about the memories, I only showed her the good parts, I didn't show Emily what happened after I held Seras. I remember that day so well, it was the night after I turned Seras, Seras was still scared of being a vampire, she didn't like to sleep in her coffin so she came to me. I let her sleep in my arms that morning but when we awoke at night I lectured her about being weak and that she will learn to be a proper vampire.

I smiled when remembering teaching Seras how to play Moonlight Sonata, one of the best nights of my undead life. It took us two hours but she got half the song down all on her own after a few tries. Then there was the argument about my other fledgings, she was so hurt, maybe if she heard my words, maybe if she knew how I felt then she wouldn't have taken her life. I sighed, too late now...way too late.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ten Years Later- Emily age 19**

I was so warm...softness and warmth surrounded me...I was in a blissful state, that is until I heard a familiar voice awaken me from my slumber.

"Oh, Emily, still in bed? Honestly, what will I do with you?" Walter asked. "Come on, it's noon, it's time to get up."

"Eh..." Was his only reply as I didn't move from my spot, light flooded my dark living space, I moaned and used my arm and blanket to cover my face.

"Now Emily, if you don't want to miss lunch with Sir Integra you best be up in five minutes." Walter said.

"Eh..." Was his other reply, I heard him left, closing the door behind him. I sighed. "Bloody hell." I propped up onto one arm, with my other hand I rubbed my forehead. A big yawn came over me, my mouth open as wide as it would go, my head then fell back onto the soft warm pillow.

"Up, now, young lady." Walter said and then walked passed my room.

"Alright, alright...bugger." I muttered and rolled over onto my back, I cracked open my eyes, the light stinging my eyes. I used the back of my left hand to rub over my eyes with a groan, I sat up in bed and stretched. My back popped and I got a cramp in my shoulder from stretching a bit too far, I grabbed my shoulder. "Ow." I swung my legs around to the side, my feet touching the cool carpet, I got out of bed and dragged myself towards the bathroom.

I flicked on the lights and closed the door, the coolness of the tile felt nice but was barely noticeable as I looked myself over in the mirror. My blonde hair was sticking up in different angles, my sleep wear was really wrinkled, and there was a dry trail of drool creeping from the corner of my lip to my chin. I blushed embarrassed by my sleepy state and wiped the drool away, I shrugged at myself with a small smile, not every girl sleeps like a princess, I giggled.

I brushed out my hair and then went for my tooth brush and tooth paste, I never actually realized that I brushed my teeth in the same order every single day, _left, left, left, right, right, right, center, center, left, right, center, left, left..._I sighed and spat out the tooth paste that was building up in my mouth. I went back to brushing my teeth and then let my mind wander like always, do I do everything in order?...hmmm...how about showering? I thought about it, I take a shower every night at eight, my bathing order would be...shampooing my hair, rinsing, enjoying the water, cleaning my body, rinse, and then enjoying the rest of my time under the warm water. I shrugged, perhaps I need to change a few things, do new things.

After brushing my teeth I walked back out into my room, my bed was all made, Walter or a maid usually did that while I was in the bathroom. But this time there laid a dark blue dress, spaghetti straps that was as thick as three fingers, the length would come down to above my knees, and the collar shape was v-opening. I wasn't really expecting this, I just stared at the beautiful dress wide eyed, I walked over to is and rested a hand upon it, the fabric was silk. I looked about to see who set it here but nobody was there, I looked more carefully at it, the design on the skirt was dark blue flowers that blended into the dress, hardly seeable if you're not up close.

I picked the dress up and held it close to me, I can't wait to try this on. I stripped myself of my sleep wear and slid the dark blue dress over my head, I fixed my hair and looked myself over the mirror. It was quite lovely, I loved it. Now I just need a pair of shoes to go with it, I was about to walk over to my closet to look at my shoed but I tripped over something. I fell onto my face, I grunted.

"Ouch." I muttered and sat up while rubbing my head. "Klutz." I looked to see what I fell over but was surprised to see flat bottom shoes, they were a silky dark blue that matched my dress. I picked them up and looked them over. "Huh?" Who bought me this? I slipped my feet in front of me and slipped on the shoes, they were the right size and comfortable, I smiled at them. Somebody has good taste in clothing, I wonder which one of the four bought me this outfit. I half hurriedly ran out of my room and down the hall, before descending down the stops I came to a stop, the klutz I am I would fall down and break something. I walked carefully down each step and made it safely to the bottom, I then made my way to the dining room. Inside, Sir Integra was seated at the head of the table, Pip usually sat with us also so he was seated to her left and there was a seat open for me to her right.

"See you're finally up." Sir Integra said without looking at me.

"Yeah." I muttered and walked inside her. "Um...did you get me this?" Sir Integra looked over at me.

"It is quite lovely on you, but no, I did not." Sir Integra said.

"Walter, Pip?" I asked looking at the two, they also looked over the dress.

"No, Miss. Thorne." Walter said as he poured Sir Integra another glass of tea.

"Nope." Pip said and went back to drinking out of a mysterious cup, I sighed, then it must have been Alucard, there's nobody else I know or close to. I sat down beside Integra where a few seconds later Walter put down a sandwich in front of me. I licked my lips hungrily, Walter gave a small smile, ruffled my hair a little and then walked away. I took a big bite out of my sandwich, yum turkey and mayo, I smiled happily.

"So...*Swallow* do you want to play chess or do something today?" I asked looking over at Sir Integra who was smoking a cigar, she blew out the smoke while shaking her head.

"Afraid not, Alucard and Pip wanted to do something with you today." Sir Integra said, I looked over at Pip but was surprised to see him confused and staring at Sir Integra. Did he just forget? Or did he now know of this? Why would Sir Integra lie? I looked back at Sir Integra, she was now taking small sips from her tea cup, completely unaware that Pip and I were staring at her strangely. "Perhaps you three should get going, Alucard."

"Huh?" I muttered and looked behind me, Alucard stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, his arms were folded, he held a smirk across his face.

"Yes..." Alucard purred, his crimson eyes then fell on me, I froze. Alucard...seemed different...I gulped. I could practically feel my heart beating, racing. What was that look in his eyes? I've never seen it there before. I cleared my throat and quickly broke eye contact, I heard Alucard snicker. "Come along, _Emily._"

"Y-yes, Sir." I muttered, I set my napkin back down on the table and stood up, I bowed my head to Integra. "Sir Integra." I said as Pip rose and stretched. I walked over to Alucard and bowed my head to him. "Thank you for the dress." I was quite surprised when his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to his form. I was use to hugging Alucard or Alucard hugging me...but this was different, he just had me crushed to his form, I blushed and bit my lip, I tried to ignore his touch. Why is he acting this way? He's never acted this way towards me before.

"You look beautiful." Alucard purred in my ear, his breathing wafting against my skin. I'm not sure if I liked that he was so close, I was just so confused. Will he be doing this often? Or will we go back to normal, with him keeping his distance, only touching, hugging me when I'm sad or just want a hug? Pip walked over, he scratched the back of his head while yawning, I could tell that he was in a care-free mood. I quickly but silently pulled out of Alucard's embrace, he didn't seem angry but just disappointed, I avoided his eyes, not wanting to see what was there. Alucard turned from us and started walking out, Pip and I followed close behind.

"Is Miss. Thorne not hungry? She barely touched her food." Walter said.

"She's fine. Alucard and Pip are taking her, so we can..." Sir Integra was saying but Alucard and Pip quickly pulled me farther away before I could hear the rest. Damn, what the hell is happening?

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

**The reason why this chapter is so short is because I want to know what you guys want. What do you want Alucard, Pip, and Emily to do? I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review. **

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I stared stupidly at Alucard and Pip who were looking over the menus across the table from me. One moment I'm at the manor with Integra and Walter planning something and then I'm pulled to a nice restaurant. I like to spend time with the two but I wanted to know what was going on.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Alucard said not looking up from his menu, my eyes wandered to the white table cloth and I closed my mouth, Pip chuckled. I grabbed my menu that sat in front of me, the menu was a white paper with plastic encased over it, the trim of the menu was black with gold on the corners. The cursive black lettering on the front said St. Marie's. I flipped to the second page where a list of breakfast choices were, I quickly skipped it and went straight to the lunch section.

"What would you like to drink, dear?" I jumped, I looked up to see a twenty year old blonde, her hair up a pony-tail, she held her pen and pad in a hand, she smiled down brightly at me, waiting patiently.

"Oh...um..." I said quickly looking over the drinks. "...water will be fine." The girl nodded her head and wrote that down, she then turned to Pip with a smile.

"Martini." Pip said waving his hand, Alucard handed the waitress his menu.

"I think not, I'll have red wine." Alucard said.

"What?!" Pip said annoyed.

"Someone has to be sober so they can get Emily home safely." Alucard said with a grin as he looked over at me, Pip scoffed.

"Water please." Pip said and leaned back in his chair.

"...alright...be back with your drinks." The girl said looking over Alucard, she then walked away.

"You can't even get drunk, so I could have ordered a drink." Pip said glaring at Alucard, I giggled at the two and turned back to my menu. I heard the clinking of silverware, I heard people chattering, others laughing.

"Manhattan?...really? But I thought she was coming home..." An elder lady said to her husband, I skimmed the menu as I focused on another person speaking.

"...after that I had to look for another place to work. I mean I just could not..." A thirty year old man complained to a friend or relative.

"...today's the twenty-sixth..." A waiter said to a waitress but I didn't listen to the rest. Today's the twenty-sixth? Why does that sound...familiar?...Important? I shook my head, no...not that important...but it felt like that it was semi important. The twenty-sixth, the twenty-sixth...hmm. What does it mean to me? What's the month? I tried to think but no matter how hard I tried to think the month would not come. What was last month?...it was...um...damn. Why did it matter? I tried to forget about it but I couldn't. What's the month?!

I jumped when I felt something warm along my ankle, I gasped and looked down to see a black tendril. I looked over at Alucard, he was leaning back in his chair, his hands connected and laying on the table, he had a smirk upon his face as he looked at me. I looked over at Pip who was spinning his spoon around in a bored manner, completely unaware of what was happening. I looked back at Alucard but he didn't change his position, I sighed and looked back at the menu, ignoring him and his tendril. What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he acting this way? It was weird...but at the same time...I kind of liked it...and that scared me.

"Alright, here we are." The waitress said holding a tray with our drinks upon it, she set down the water glasses and gave Alucard his red wine. "Are you ready to order?"

"I believe we are." Alucard said, the two looked at me.

"Oh...I'll have the ravioli." I said handing her my menu.

"And you, Sir?" The waitress asked looking at Pip.

"Steak, medium rare." Pip said.

"And...you...*gulp* Sir?" The waitress asked Alucard, she looked frightened but I wasn't sure, usually people would be walking as fast as they can away from him. Alucard just grinned up at her.

"Nothing for me." Alucard said waving his hand.

"A-alright." The waitress said and walked away, Alucard swished the red wine around in his wine glass.

"Would you like a sip, my dear?" Alucard asked, his eyes wandered to mine. Pip perked up.

"Now you know Integra wouldn't like that." Pip told Alucard. Integra did not want me to drink, she got angry one Christmas when I found the adults egg nog and drank it all. BUT I didn't know! I thought that it was just some special kind of egg nog, they didn't tell me that they freaking taint it with alcohol.

"Emily?" Alucard asked, holding out the glass and ignoring Pip. I felt the tendril wind up my leg a bit more, I jumped again and took the wine glass from him. I slowly brought the glass to my lips, I could smell the wine, it smelled funny. The red wine touched my pink lips, some entered my mouth, it tasted funny...but I could get used to the taste. I took another sip, liking it. But as I took my next sip, the tendril wrapped around my leg not only tightened but slid across the back of my knee. I almost spilt the wine all over me, Alucard smirked. I quickly handed him back the glass, his fingers brushing over mine, I shivered.

"Integra is not going to be happy about this." Pip said putting his head in his hand and shaking his head. The mentioning of Integra got me thinking again.

"What...is with Integra today?" I asked, they both looked over at me, Pip wide eyed and Alucard just smirking.

"...so what do you want to do after lunch?" Pip asked, avoiding my question, I scoffed and slouched in my chair.

"Not very lady like." Alucard leered, wagging his finger at me, I sighed and sat up.

"What's the month?" I asked.

"Perhaps you had too much to drink." Alucard teased.

"July." Pip answered, Alucard threw him a glare, Pip all of a sudden bent over, grabbing his head. I stared at him wide eyed, scared of what was happening. What's wrong with Pip?! Is he okay?! What's if it's something serious? What if he dies?!

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" I panicked, Pip sat back up, still holding his head, he groaned.

"Yeah...uh...just a...brain freeze." Pip lied, I don't remember he taking a sip of his drink and brain freezes don't do that. I looked back at Alucard who was still glaring at Pip. Why is he so angry? All Pip did was tell me the month. It was July, today was the twenty-sixth of July. God that sounds so familiar. What's today? Is there some sort of special holiday today? I thought and thought about it but nothing came to mind, no holiday I know of that's today. Perhaps it's something else, maybe something was coming out today? An items I had wanted? But as I thought about that, once more nothing came to mind.

Once more the tendril snaked more up my leg, I looked up at Alucard, he was looking straight at me with those dark creepy crimson eyes, a blank expression upon his face. Alucard's arms folded across his chest as he just observed me. Did he know what I was thinking about? Is he reading my mind right now? Alucard get the fuck out of my head! There was no answer, or any sign that he heard me. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid. Alucard's tendril brushed against my inner thigh, I froze, my hands clenching the side of my seat, I bit my lip and my heart raced.

"Are you alright?" Pip asked looking at me concerned, I didn't answer. I didn't rather or not if I should tell him or if I should just nod my head and let Alucard keep doing what he was doing. Which was right? Which was wrong? How should I feel? I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. "You look kind of pale..." It started to get hard to control my breathing, my chest was soon heaving, going up and down, my breasts lightly brushing over the table top. And then it happened, Alucard's tendril slipped up to my panties and rubbed over them, I shot out of my chair, my chair fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Alucard's tendril was gone, no where in sight, everyone in the restaurant was silent as they stared over at me.

"Um...I-I-I have to go to the bathroom." I said quickly to the two and hurriedly walked away from the table. I could feel sweat forming on my forehead, I didn't understand the feeling in my lower stomach, I felt hot. Though I didn't understand my what was happening, I wanted it to continue but also for it to stop. I felt like a small frightened girl, I just wanted to curl up and cry. I avoided the customers eyes as they stared at me, I could feel Alucard's eyes on me but I tried to ignore that as well.

I pushed open the door to the bathroom and walked in, the tan bathroom was empty. I locked the door behind me, I then leaned my back against the cold dark brown wood. I looked over at the five black stalls that lined up along the left wall, three black sinks lining up the right wall. I huffed, trying to relax, but I couldn't. I walked over to the sinks, three mirrors hanging over them, I turned on the water to one sink and let it fill. I looked myself over in the mirror, I looked awful, Pip was right I was pale. I looked like a sick girl that was about to cry. I turned off the water and scooped the water up in to my hands, I then splashed the cool water onto my face, it relaxed me a bit.

I wish that I understood Alucard, he is such an enigma. What is he doing to me? Why is he doing this to me? How long has he been planning this? Will he keep this up? Is this just some sick joke? Like that one sick joke he did when I was thirteen, I thought back.

* * *

_**Flashback- 6 years ago- Emily 13**_

I ran down the hall, tears running down my face, I was so scared. Another boom sound echoed through the manor, I could smell smoke, I could hear screams from a few of the Wild Geese. What's happening? Where did everybody go? I cried harder. One minute Walter was teaching me about polynomials (Which was fucking irritating) and the next people are screaming and I was pulled to Integra's study, but then Integra had to leave, leaving me alone. And then the adults were shouting at me to leave and go hide, and now here I was running down the hall looking for protection.

I remember them telling me stories about them getting attacked before but I thought that it was just some amusing story, I didn't know it was real. Now it's happening again...I think. I screamed when hearing guns going off, I could practically smell all the blood in the air. All I could imagine was the soldier lying dead, images of Alucard, Integra, Walter, and Pip lying in a bloody pile, I cried harder. No, this cannot be happening. None of them can be dead, please, no. I ran into something hard, I landed on my bum.

"My, my, what's wrong, my dear?" Said a voice, I looked up to see a male. He had black hair, piercing crimson eyes, a malicious grin plastered to his face. He wore a dark grey long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, he looked to be about twenty something, perhaps twenty-five or twenty-six. I whimpered scared when I realized that he was a vampire, the one that was attacking us.

The male grabbed me by my throat and picked me up, I rose up, going up and up until I was eye level with him. I choked and looked at him, tears still running down my face, I grabbed his wrist, trying to pry his grip loose. The male just chuckled at me. He pulled me to his form, my back to his front, I squirmed and kicked and grunted and groan, but nothing I did helped me. The male licked my neck, a purr coming from him.

"You smell absolutely delicious." He purred. "Happy to see that you're not tainted like other teens." What did he mean by that? I just shook my head and tried to free myself. "I will have fun with you." I then felt him grope my breasts, ever since turning twelve my breasts came in and fast, I was almost to a cup C, the bra that I wore now barely fit me. I whined and cried, what was he doing?

"A-A-Alucard." I cried for him, I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this all went away.

"Alucard is busy." The male purred as he licked my neck again, his nails scratched my breasts, tearing up the cloth and my skin, his nail than traveled downwards to my pants. He brushed along my groin, touching me and feeling me. It sickened me. Was this really it? Was I to be molested and then become someone's ghoul? A mindless slave of a vampire? I don't want it to end that way. I want to live, I want to be happy.

I screamed and squirmed and fought more, but still, nothing helped. The male just chuckled more at me and grabbed me more, he unbuttoned my pants, his hand than traveled upwards, going under my shirt and feeling my warm, soft breasts. I screamed more, more tears flowing down my face.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Stop! Stop! S-s-stop!" I heard a loud, fearful growl, I cracked open my eyes. Alucard was there, his clenching his fists, his fangs elongated but biting down hard on his bottom lip, his crimson eyes were glowing so brightly but in such a dark sinful manner that I was scared. Integra, Walter, and Pip ran down the hall, they all looked quite tired and out of breath, Integra and Pip had blood on their clothing. The male pulled me closer to his form as he growled at Alucard.

"I will kill her." The male threatened as his grip on my throat tightened and I choked.

"Release the girl now!" Alucard growled.

"Claimed her already have you?" The male asked, claimed me? What are they talking about?

"You cannot have her." Alucard hissed, growing extremely pissed.

"Hmn." The male said, I could tell that he was smirking. His hand left my breasts and traveled back down to my pants, I screamed and squirmed more when he slid his hand inside my underwear. His grip tightened as I struggled, I never saw Alucard so angry. The male slipped a finger inside of me, I winced at the pain.

"Stop!" Alucard growled realizing the other vampire's intentions, the male just laughed darkly.

"You won't want her anymore once she's no longer pure..." The male purred. "so you should just let me have her now."

"Alucard! Stop this at once!" Integra ordered.

"Make one move and her purity is mine." The male threatened as he pushed his finger in a little more, I winced again.

"Please...stop...please." I whispered closing my eyes tightly.

"If it's her purity or blood you're after then why don't you and Alucard have a duel to see which one gets it." Integra said, the male scoffed.

"Do not take me as a fool, I know I cannot beat Alucard." The male said.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Alucard growled.

"Simple, I wanted to play with you before I died. I wanted to see the great No Life King squirm, I wanted to see you once I took something of yours. *Chuckles* Seems I have found your weakness." The male said and then licked my neck, I whimpered.

"Alucard do something now!" Integra screamed. Though I much I wish that he would save me I knew that there was nothing he could do, the vampire had me in his grasp, he would either kill me or take my purity (which important to Alucard for some strange reason) before Alucard could make a move. I have to save myself, that's the only way out of it, I got into this mess, I can get out of it. Though how badly he was choking me now, I slipped my hands from his grips on my neck, the grip seemed to have intensified after that, I groaned.

I tried to form a plan but I couldn't focus, the thought of his touching me like this kept me from thinking straight. I slowly slid my hand into my pants, he was too busy talking to the adults to actually notice me. I took deep breaths and then quickly grabbed his hand, I pulled it back, keeping him from breaking my hymen, but in the process I broke his finger.

"Fuck!" The male screamed as he pulled his hand out of pants and screamed more, his finger bent the wrong way. I heard cracking sounds as he gripped my neck more but before the vampire could hurt me any further Alucard was there. I was dropped to the floor, I quickly got up and ran towards Integra, she kneeled down and opened her arms to me, I ran into them and hugged her tightly, crying in her shoulder. Integra wrapped her arms around me, her warm cheek against mine as she petted my hair, trying to soothe me. I heard the male screaming in pain as Alucard tortured him in some horrible way, I kept wincing and squirming every time I heard the male scream.

"It's alright, Emily. Shhh, it's alright." Integra whispered in my ear. Finally the screaming stopped, I heard Alucard's footsteps as he walked back towards her, I pulled out of Integra's embrace and ran over to Alucard, wanting comfort from him, I hugged his legs tightly. Alucard kneeled down so we were eye level, his eyes still held that dark creepy complexion, I sniffed and whimpered, he looked me over and rested his hand on my head.

"Know that I have claimed you, child. Your heart, soul, and purity will be taken by me. You will now and forever be only mine Emily Thorne." Alucard spoke, I looked up at him confused, tears still flowing down my face. I didn't understand any of it. What does he mean that I'm his?! What does he mean that he claimed me?! Since when? What is this claiming? My heart, soul, and purity will be taken by him? What does this mean?! Alucard rose and walked away.

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

After that night I couldn't stop thinking about it, he never spoke of it and when I brought it up he would just smirk or chuckle, so I assumed that the whole thing of him claiming me was one of his odd jokes. Just something that was strangely amusing to him. Something I will never understand because Alucard is such an enigma. I shook my head as I leaned against the sink, taking deep breaths. I came back to reality when I heard knocking.

"Come on, I have to use the loo." A woman complained, I cleared my throat and walked back towards the door, I unlocked it. An angry brunette stood outside, her hands on her hips, she glared at me and stormed inside. "It's about time, I've been waiting forever for you."

"Sorry." I muttered and walked back out into the restaurant, this time nobody was looking at me as I made my way back to my table. My chair wasn't on the floor where I left it, it was now back in it's original spot, Pip and Alucard were in their same positions. Our lunch was here, a plate of steaks was set in front of Pip and a plate of ravioli was set in front of my seat, Alucard just sat there swishing the red wine around in his glass. I took my seat with a sigh.

"Are you alright, Emily?" Pip asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"It's not healthy to sulk about the past." Alucard said, my eyes wandered to him, he gave me a smirk and took a gulp of his red wine.

"Stay out of my head." I whispered.

"You might find out what I was talking about quite soon, little one." Alucard said, it felt like my heart completely stopped. Was he referring to him claiming me? I didn't know what to think. I just stared at him scared.

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I watched the girl carefully as she crept around the shelf of music to look on the other side. Finally, after ten long years of waiting, she can finally be mine. The only problem was that she needed to fully remember who she was...or is. Through the years when she started showing that she remembered being Seras, we helped her through it but she kept silent about her...fate. I couldn't tell how she felt of being Seras, was she scared? Did she accept it? Is she angry? Doesn't matter, she will be mine, I will have my Emily, I will have my Seras back.

I smirked and walked over to her, Emily didn't seem to notice me as she looked over a few CDs that lined the shelf. As if it was completely normal, I wrapped my arms around her waist and purposefully brought her ass to my groin. Emily jumped, dropping the two CDs that she held a few seconds ago, I chuckled. Emily slightly turned her head, her blue eyes looking up at me, I just gave her one of my toothy grins, I saw her gulp.

"A-Alucard." Emily whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Is there something bothering you?" I teased her. Emily broke out of my embrace and picked up the two CDs that she dropped, she then walked away from me. I could hear her heart pounding, I saw how flushed she was in the face. I looked over to see that Pip was watching us, when Emily was far enough out of earshot, Pip walked over to me.

"You shouldn't push her." Pip said pretending to look through the CDs in front of us.

"I'm not." I growled as I looked over at Emily.

"Just give her time..." Pip said.

"I've given her ten years..." I said just growing angry.

"Ten years is better than nothing." Pip said, I looked down at him a little curious. Pip shrugged his shoulders. "We could have completely lost Seras, but instead we got Little Emily. It's better waiting a few years instead of spending eternity alone." Pip walked away, I looked back over at Emily, thinking over what he said. What does he know, he's just a human one that's never been in lov...well...though how much I hated to admit it. The human has been in love before, with my fledging, with my Seras Victoria. I sighed, still, I know what I'm doing, soon I'll have Emily.

...

I could feel Emily's curiosity grow as we got closer to Hellsing, as soon as we got out the car she was making her way towards the door. Pip laughed at her and quickly walked over to her, stopping her from opening the doors, he held her hand, she looked up at him. I growled, not liking how close the two were but both of them ignored me.

"Not so fast." Pip said with another laugh.

"Why? What?" Emily asked.

"Just wait a second." Pip said. "Alucard, would you please?"

I walked passed the two and phased through the door, the foyer had dark purple streamers lining the walls and trims on doorways. In the dining room the table cloth was a light purple with purple and blue balloons, a pink cake was in the center of the table. Next to it was a bowl of pink fruit punch or some sort of liquid.

Walter and Sir Integra stood in the middle of the foyer talking, Sir Integra held a cigar between her fingers as she blew smoke out of her mouth and nodded her head at Walter. Some of the Wild Geese were sitting on the stairs in a tired manner obviously just getting done with the work, the other Wild Geese were in the dining room speaking and laughing. I walked over to Sir Integra and Walter, they both looked up at me.

"We have returned." I said.

"Good, good." Sir Integra whispered as she nodded her head and then took another long drag from her cigar. "Where's Emily?"

"Outside with Bernadotte." I growled.

"Bring her in." Sir Integra said, Walter smirking.

"Yes, Sir." I purred and phased through the door again, Emily gasped and looked up at me. I grinned down at the young girl and then held my hand out to her, she looked at it and then looked back up at my crimson eyes. Emily rested a shaking hand in mine, I brushed my fingers along the back of her pale, soft hand. I opened one of the doors and walked her inside, Emily's eyes never leaving mine.

"Emily." Sir Integra called out to her, Emily blinked a few times and then looked over to Sir Integra, my Master walked over to the young girl, taking her hands from mine. "Happy birthday, my dear." Sir Integra said with a warm smile. Emily and Sir Integra have grown quite close over the years, as close as a mother/daughter relationship. Emily always found comfort around Integra, going to her whenever she was scared, Integra was always there for her. I think the reason why she was so close to Emily was because of what happened to Seras, Integra didn't want to mess up again so she tried her best to stay close to her.

"My...birthday?" Emily said stupidly, I chuckled.

"Alucard, what did you do?!" Sir Integra asked glaring up at me.

"Just..." I started as I twirled my fingers around Emily's head in emphasis. "played with _Little Seras' _mind."

"Emily." Sir Integra corrected me with another glare, my grin vanished.

"You made me forget my own birthday?" Emily asked looking up at me.

"Yes." I purred to her.

"Bastard." Emily whispered under her breath.

"I told you not to enter her mind, Alucard." Sir Integra growled.

"And not to give Emily any liquor." Pip chimed in, Integra became wide eyed, she looked down at Emily who was blushing and then she looked up at me.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra yelled, she grinded her teeth together, grabbed Emily's wrist lightly and pulled her away towards the dining room.

...

**An Hour Later**

Emily's small party was quite fun...for the humans. I sat back, my feet up on the table as I watched Emily enjoy herself, she would drink the punch and go about talking to the Wild Geese and Pip. Music, her favorite kind, was playing in the background, Walter and Integra spoke to each other and some of the Wild Geese. Other members of Hellsing were invited, but they kind of kept to themselves, some were actually respectful enough to go up and speak to Emily and were invited to the silly little games like daring each other to do things and Never Have I Ever.

"I suppose you are going to try and claim her?" Sir Integra asked, I looked over to see her sitting next to me lighting her third cigar this night.

"Of course." I said.

"Will you at least wait until she remembers?" Walter asked, I looked to my right to see Walter sitting there, damn, I kept my guard down too long.

"I think that would be wise, Alucard." Sir Integra said when I didn't answer.

"Depends how much longer I can control myself around her." I grinned.

"Alucard, don't want to see Emily hurt in the end." Sir Integra said.

"I would never purposely hurt Seras." I growled at her.

"Emily!" Sir Integra growled at me. "I swear if things are repeated, if Emily does anything to harm herself, I will stake you out in the sun and make sure you suffer for eternity."

"Understandable." I muttered. All thoughts left when I heard the next song play, I grinned. "Please, excuse me, my Master." I rose and headed towards Emily who was laughing with Pip. Emily froze as if she sensed me, her smile vanished and she got goose-bumps. I held out my hand while bowing my head. "Would you like to dance, _Emily?" _Emily looked up at me, her breathing a bit off, she seemed confused but her hand found her way into mine. I led her out into the foyer so we had enough room to move about, I then started to lead her lightly around, our bodies flowing with the music. My arm wrapped about her waist, my other holding her hand, she looked up at me wide eyed.

_My gift is my song...and this one's for you_  
_ And you can tell everybody that this is your song_  
_ It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_ I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_ That I put down in words..._  
_ How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

I had loved my human wife, Eleanor; and I had thought that I loved my sweet Mina. But I was wrong about both of them, I may have felt love for Eleanor but with Seras, with Emily, this feeling was completely different. It was stronger then the love I had for Eleanor. I love Emily and I'm not letting her escape me like all the others.

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_  
_ Well some of these verses, well they,_  
_ They've got me quite cross_  
_ But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_  
_ It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

I pulled Emily closer to me, loving the feeling of her warm, small body against mine. I closed my eyes and just led her about, I could still feel her eyes on me, I could hear her breathing and her heart thudding away nervously, her hand clenching mine. I smiled warmly, it was...nice to have this feeling back, to have someone I love back in my hold, back in my grasp. I just wish that I can claim her now, I wish that I could have her, but that will have to wait, I have to be patient for a just a bit longer.

_So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do_  
_ You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue_  
_ Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_  
_ Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen_

I reopened my eyes to see her big sparkling blue eyes, the ones that I had loved so much. I got an image of Seras' blue eyes being tainted with those deliciously dark crimson color. I wish I could see Emily's bloodlust, I want her to bite into my neck hard, I wanted to feel her drinking my blood deeply and taking as much as she wanted. Seras never got the chance to do that, I offered it once to her but she as afraid. Afraid of not only losing her humanity, but of losing me.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_  
_ It may be quite simple but now that it's done_  
_ I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_ That I put down in words_  
_ How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_  
_ I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_ That I put down in words_  
_ How wonderful life is, now you're in the world_

Before I was even thinking about what I was doing, I had leaned down and kissed Emily hard upon the lips. Emily's eyes became wider but she didn't try to pull away, she groaned in the kiss surprised. Her hand clenching mine more, her small nails digging into the back of my hand, her heart was beating so fast that I'm pretty sure the humans could hear it. I pulled away but only for a second until she leaned up and kissed me but then Emily managed to pull out of our second searing kiss, her hand over her mouth, a tear sliding down her cheek. Emily shook her head.

"I shouldn't have done that..." Emily whispered to herself. "I shouldn't have..."

"Emily." I whispered to her, holding a hand out but she just looked at it scared.

"No..." Emily whispered. "You can't see me that way...I can't see you that way...we shouldn't.

"Why not?" I asked, she just shook her head with a groan and then ran from me.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

**Yes, I made her two years older, she is now 19 instead of 17.**

**The song is Your Song, sung by Ewan Mcgregor, most famous for Moulin Rouge. I would have done Elton John's version but I liked this version better. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Humans, **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Alucard! Get your ass in here!" Sir Integra growled through gritted teeth, I walked over to my human master who was pointing towards the floor in front of her, treating me like a dog. I was actually quite surprised when she clenched my cravat and pulled me down so we were eye level, she glared at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled at her and pulled away, I fixed my cravat and just kept glaring down at the human.

"I kissed Emily." I mumbled.

"Kissed her?!" Pip yelled at me angry, my grin appeared and I looked over at the jealous Mercenary.

"Yes, kiss. Also known as a smooch, osculate, buss, and snogging." I joked.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra yelled, I looked back at my Master, she was pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed tightly as she thought this over. "If you keep bothering Emily then I will order you not to claim her." Sir Integra looked up at me with a stern expression. "I do not wish to do this, but I will if I have too..."

...

* * *

_**Emily's Dream**_

I was all curled up in my coffin bed, hugging my knees, my face buried in the sheets, I closed my eyes tightly and whimpered. Trying to make sure Master wouldn't hear me cry, God knows what would happen if he saw me not only be weak but crying like a human. I remembered the last time I cried in front of him, he yelled at me that vampires destroy the weak and so it was only right for him to trample on me. I knew that it was one of his sick lessons but I knew better then to argue with him and just let him teach me a lesson. He broke three of my ribs, fractured my skull, broke two fingers, and shattered my femur. I cringed at the thought, why is Master so cruel? Why can't I please him? Why can't I be the fledging he wants me to be? I am so weak.

...

I ran, it was pitch black, I couldn't see anything in front of me or around me. My heart was thundering in my ears, my breathing was shaky and off, I turned my head to looked behind me. There he was. The man in red, that toothy, malicious grin with those dark crimson orbs. His skin like the moon, so bright and pale. His hair flew around him like thick black tendrils. Alucard stopped as he pulled a gun out of the pocket of his coat. It was a long silver gun, on the side written in cursive read "Casull". Where was the scum vampire he was aiming for? Where's the sadistic priest? Where's the ghouls?

Alucard shot me through the chest, blood splattered everywhere as I fell backwards, landing on the ground hard, blood drizzling from my mouth as I looked up at my savior and destroyer. I held out a hand to the stranger in red, he took it before it could fall to the ground, a grin upon his lips, I could see every sharp tooth in his mouth as he stared down at me with those amazingly but yet creepy crimson eyes. As I started to lose consciousness, he leaned down, I could feel his warm breath and lips upon my skin, he then bit deeply into me, drinking up my crimson liquid.

...

My legs hung off the side of the building, Master standing beside me. He had his arms crossed, a blank expression upon his face as he just stared up at the moon. His black locks flowing in the wind, I looked at him longingly, this was one of the rare moments when I couldn't believe how drop dead sexy my Master was. One of the moments I can actually stare at him without him noticing because he was in such deep thought.

"See something you like, Police Girl?" Alucard asked, I squeaked, I was caught. I heard Alucard chuckle, I jumped when I felt his big hand pat my head. I leaned into the touch with a bright smile. I scooted over to Alucard and wrapped an arm around his left leg, I nuzzled his knee as I purred away, similar to a kitten looking for attention from her Master.

...

I looked up into Alucard's eyes, his mouth upon mine as he devoured my lips, I could feel his warm, bare skin on mine. His hips coming down to meet mine as he lightly drove up in me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer. I was surprised on how gentle he was being, his soft touch, his light kisses, the way he gently made love to me. Though how nice it all was I couldn't help but think...was this right? Do I really see Alucard like this? Does Alucard see me this way? The way he kissed me at the party, the way he's been holding me, and how seductive his voice sounds when he says my name. I could feel Alucard grinning in our kiss, before I even thought about it, Alucard pulled out of the kiss, giving me his toothy grin, he then leaned down and bit deeply into my shoulder. I screamed out in pain, my nails raking across the back of his neck, I tried to push him off of me, I cried and groaned.

"Alucard...please..." I whispered in his ear, but the only answer I got was a mocking laugh.

**_End of Emily's Dream_**

* * *

I shot up in bed with a scream. As soon as I realized that it was all a dream, I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. Old tears running down my cheeks, cold sweat laid out upon my skin, and a fresh image of Alucard and me making love. Does Master...I mean Alucard really...see me in that way? Does he...love me?

Master? I haven't called him that in forever. I looked at the palm of my hand blankly, I haven't been Seras in forever. Why do they still care? Why does Master Alucard still care? I was weak, a disappointment and so I killed myself. Seras is dead, I'm Emily now. But...do they love Emily more? No. They always speak of my past self. I didn't understand anything, why can't I just be Emily? I don't want to be Seras anymore.

A question popped into my mind. What's the difference? I looked up with wide eyes. There is no difference, I am Seras, Seras is me. But why is it that I have to be Seras? Why do I need to be referred as Seras? Why do they need to think of me as Seras? Why couldn't they just see me as Emily? I no longer wanted to be Seras, that past life just ended to my death...I don't know what to think. I can see how much they want me back, they want me as Seras, _little _Police Girl, _shy _kitten.

I stood up and wandered over to the door, I looked out into an empty hallway. I crept out of my room, securing the door behind me, I then made my way down the hall. My arms crossed over my breasts, my bare feet shuffling across the carpeted hallways, my blonde locks falling into my eyes and brushing against my cheeks. I soon found myself in Sir Integra's study, there were a lot of times when I came here to think or to simply look for Integra for guidance or comfort. But the study was dark and abandoned, I sighed and sat myself down at her desk, I swirled the chair around and looked out the window. It was still night, at least two or three o'clock in the morning, the stars were out and lighting up the sky with half a moon.

"What are you doing in here alone?" Alucard asked. I didn't turn away from the window as I spoke to him.

"Came here to think." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you scream, _Seras._" Alucard purred. "Came...to check on you."

"Well, I'm fine." I muttered annoyed. I heard Alucard chuckle as he walked up closer to me.

"You correct me on your name but yet you answer to the name Seras?" Alucard purred, I turned my head to glare up at him.

"Seras..." I stood up and faced him. "is dead." My body was then crushed to the desk, my back lying against the cold wood, my hands pinned down, Alucard cradled between my legs, his hard bulge against my groin. I squirmed and groaned under him, trying to escape.

"On the contrary, you are quite alive, my dear." Alucard purred as he brushed his nose along my collarbone, breathing in my scent. I turned my head away from him, tears forming, I sniffed while shaking my head.

"No!" I screamed, a minute later the doors to the study were slammed open. A pissed Integra and worried Walter and Pip stood there.

"Alucard, get the fuck off of her!" Sir Integra yelled beyond pissed with her servant, I heard Alucard growl in the crook of my neck, his grip on my wrists tightening in a bruising hold, he then let go of me. I crawled off of the desk and fell onto my bum, I whimpered and covered my head scared and confused. What the hell is happening around here?

"I am not her! I am not Seras!" I cried out, the room seemed to have gone quiet until I heard another growl from Alucard.

"You already know that you're Seras. Why hide it? Why be so frightened of it?" Alucard growled at me.

"Alucard leave her alone." Sir Integra ordered.

"Seras may not have regained all of her memories, but she already knows who she is." Alucard stated.

"Alucard enough!" Pip screamed.

"She is just frightened of the way she feels, she's frightened of this new life she has, she's frightened of being turned, frightened of me claiming her, frightened of killing herself again." Alucard growled.

"Shut up!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face as I just grew angrier and angrier. I stood up and ran out of the room, I ran down the corridor, I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear anymore of it, I didn't want to hear him. Someone grabbed my arm, I recognized the touch as Pip's but I just pulled out of his grip and kept running.

"Emily!" Pip shouted out to me as he chased me down the hallway. I was blinded by tears but I was able to make out the figure that appeared in front of me, Alucard caught me in his arms, his hold on me tight, I squirmed and whined.

"I'm sorry, Emily." Alucard whispered soothingly, but I didn't listen to a single word of it as I finally managed to break free of his grasp and run around him. I ran outside and ran for the woods so I was hidden by the trees. It was a cool night, the night silence filled with crickets chirping and owls hooting, if I wanted to listen even more carefully I would not have only heard the squeaking of bats but the others yelling out my name. The leaves and twigs snapped under my feet as I kept running, trees rushing passed me, rabbits and foxes running when hearing me get closer to them.

I didn't know where I was going, I didn't know how deep these woods were but all I knew was that I couldn't go back, not yet, no, I need time alone. I need time to think. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

**Ten to fifteen minutes later**

There was no sign of Emily. Walter, Pip, and I were out in the grounds looking for her, Sir Integra and some of the Wild Geese were inside looking for her. I shouldn't have said any of that, I shouldn't have kept pushing her, but I just lost it. When she kept repeating that she wasn't Seras that just brought an ache to my chest and I had the urge just to prove it to her, to show her that she was wrong. But now she's gone. I heard noise behind me, I looked around to see an angry Integra, she was glaring at me, fresh tears trailing down her face, her fists clenched, she gritted her teeth. Integra walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face. This was a huge surprise, when was a the last time I was hit by a female and when was the last time when a human was brave enough to do something like that?

"God damn it, Alucard! I could kill you right now!" Sir Integra screamed at me. "If you would have just left her alone this would have never have happened! You do not tell a frightened child that they're scared, that they're weak, you should have handled the manner in a better way." Sir Integra rubbed her head from a headache. "I want her found now! And I swear to God, if she's hurt I'll make sure you suffer for what _you _caused."

"...yes...my Master." I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

**Oh God, that's funny. When he was slapped all I could think about was Brad Pitt in Fight Club when he's like "WOAH!" (I can't find any videos but if you've seen Fight Club (hopefully) you know what scene I'm talking about). (Mmm Brad Pitt ^ ^)**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm getting so lazy, I haven't been writing anything. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I didn't know how long I have been out here, I don't know how much longer I will be out here until one of them finds me, but I didn't care as I kept walking. I hugged myself, my arms protecting me from the cold. my feet were filthy, bits of leaves stuck between my toes, I could tell that they were all cut up on the bottom, my hair was a tangled mess, the wind caused it to fly all over and now it just hung in my face. I looked up at the sky, it was still night but a bit of sunlight peaked out over the horizon. I sighed with a shiver, I should have wore something more warm to bed, all I had on was a light blue shorts and a white t-shirt. I stopped in my tracks and looked around, perhaps I should head back...but where...is home? I went in a small circle, looking at my surroundings, but I couldn't tell which way was home.

"Damn..." I whispered under my breath and bit my lip hard, I was actually growing scared. The sound of the wolves howling did not help my frightened state, I shook in fear. Thank God they didn't sound close but I wasn't going to wait around and give them the chance to get closer to me. I walked the way I thought home was but of course I kept questioning it, wanting to go a different way or sit back and wait until they found me. I let a small whimper out. NO! Now is not the time to cry! Now is not the time to be frightened or scared or hide! I need to have a clear head, I need to find my way home! I just need to sit awhile, rest, be able to relax until I can think straight, sort out a plan and then I will leave.

I sat down, my back to the tree, I jumped when hearing birds flutter away above me. The ravens cawing and circling the sky a few times and then flew off in a direction. I pulled my legs to my chest, hugging them tightly. I buried my face in the crook of my knees, sobbing, I can't help but be scared. Alucard told me to be strong always, but...I just can't be strong...I can't. My crying got louder and louder, I sniffed and wiped my tears away but more came. Alucard is right, I'm afraid of everything. I'm afraid of life, of this new life of mine, I'm afraid of him, I'm afraid of what he plans to do with me, I'm afraid of these feelings I feel towards him, and most of all, I fear of being a vampire again.

"Are you lost, child?" Asked a mocking voice in a thick British accent, I sniffed and hiccupped and looked up to see a man there. He was a few inches taller then me at least, he had short dark brown hair, small beady red eyes, and a sick grin spread across his pale face. I knew right away that he was a vampire, I was frozen to my spot, I couldn't out run him but even if I could don't I think that I would be able to move. My crying stopped right away, I pulled my legs closer to my form and I tried my best to steady my shaking and breathing. The vampire just found this all amusing, he held a hand out to me but I didn't take it, not wanting to touch him or have him touching me.

When I didn't move, he just laughed mockingly and reached a hand out to grab me, I screamed and crawled away from him. I quickly got back on my feet and started running from the stranger. The trees rushed passed me, the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching came back to my ears, I was so scared, I should have never left the manor. A great amount of weight threw me off my feet, all the air in my body whooshing out of me, I hit the ground hard with the male vampire on top of me still laughing crazily. I started crying again, I threw my hands out and tried to claw my way out from under him, my nails chipping and breaking, I screamed in pain when I felt his knee digging into my ribs and cracking one or two of them.

"You are quite pretty, but are you a virgin?" The vampire asked with a smirk, I cried harder remembering when I was thirteen and how that vampire touched me. I kicked him off of me, he flew backwards and landed on his back, I crawled on my knees, the pain in my ribs keeping me from rising to my feet. My fingers were bleeding, three of my fingers missing their nails. The vampire grabbed my arm and twisted around my back, I threw back my head and scream, hearing my arm crack, threatening to break on me. "Now, now, behave yourself my pet." His other hand cupped my heat, I closed my eyes tightly and whined.

"Please...please, stop." I cried. The vampire kissed my neck.

"Prettier then all my other fledgings..." The vampire purred to himself. When I squirmed to get away from him, he twisted my arm more, breaking it in two places, I bit my lip so hard that it busted and I couldn't hold back the scream of pain. "Your cries of pain is music to my ears..." The vampire whispered in my ear, I shivered, tears sliding down my cheeks. "Scream more for me." The vampire then bit deeply into my neck, I let out another scream. The excoriating pain was unbearable, I tried to push him off but whenever I did that he just bit down harder.

"Stop...please...oh, God...please stop." I cried. "Alucard...help." My broken arm fell to my side, the vampire wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him form, I could feel his hand brushing over my left breast, groping it and teasing the nipple. I grunted and closed my eyes tightly, wishing for all of this to go away. The vampire withdrew his fangs from my neck with a hiss, I fell onto my side, I felt my warm blood leak down my throat to the ground. The vampire smirked as he held out his wrist to me, I screamed and smacked his hand away, he growled and fisted my hair, he pulled me into a sitting position and forced his wrist into my mouth. The vampire's blood gathered on my tongue, but I refused to swallow a drop of it, the vampire growled at my disobedience.

"Drink!" The vampire growled at me as he bared his fangs, I shook my head. He fisted more of my head and leaned down so his face was only inches away from mine. "Drink." He hissed. When I still refused, he pulled his wrist away, plugged my nose and held my mouth shut so I had no way of breathing in the precious air. I gripped his wrist with my good hand and squirmed under his grasp, I grunted and whined. "Drink." He repeated. When I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, I swallowed the warm coppery liquid, the vampire smirked and removed his hands from my mouth and nose. I passed out from lack of air.

...

I slowly started to come to, I blinked a few times. My hand found its way to my head, there was a throbbing pain on the side of my head. Something cold was around my neck and it left a burning sensation, I grunted in pain wanting to get away from that feeling. I opened my eyes to see that I was in some sort of basement, the ceiling was dark grey bricks, the walls and floor the same, it was completely empty. I sat up and looked around, the burning sensation left when I was able to sit up, I looked to see what was bothering me but my chin hit whatever was on my neck. I grabbed the thick item but the item burned me, my sizzled and I quickly pulled it away. I went to go stand up but something pulled me back down, I looked behind me to see a silver chain chained to the wall, I grabbed it but once more I was burned.

"W-what?!" I panicked, silver shouldn't be burning me! I'm human! Not a vampire! Oh, God, please no! I touched the silver chain one last time and got my answer, the silver burned me, I tried to hold back the tears. I can't be a vampire! I can't be! But the thought left when I felt colder then before, I looked down to my shock I saw my new inappropriate outfit. I was wearing a black corset, black stockings that came up to my thighs, black panties, and black gloves that stopped passed my wrists. What the hell am I wearing?! "Help!" I screamed, I saw the door in front of me, light shining from under it, I screamed some more. "Help!"

I then felt some sort of presence. My vampire instincts took over, it was male, a vampire...and...my master?! Just then the vampire that bit me walked in with that sick smirk. I felt his eyes look over me, I could feel that he was quite amused, pleased, and aroused. I gulped and just stared up the vampire.

"M-master!" I cried happily, my vampire instincts telling me that I can trust this man, that he was the one that made me.

"My pet." Master purred. Master walked over and kneeled down, he stroked my cheek, I leaned in to the touch with a purr. Master had one black glove on so the silver wouldn't burn him, he took the chain to my collar and rose, I came with him. "Shall we go see your sisters?"

"Sister?" I whispered to myself.

"My other fledgings." Master explained.

"Oh!" I said and smiled brightly up at him. "Yes, please!" Master laughed at me and patted me on the head, he then led me out of the dark room. When we got to the first floor everything was brighter, the walls were a purple, I could hear people chattering in one end of the building but I was led away from there, instead he took me to the back where a group of girls dressed in lingerie were. They all had thick, silver collars around their necks with long silver chains. Most looked pissed, others were talking away with each other, but they all fell silent when master and I walked in.

"Master!" The girls screamed out happily. Master raised his hands, a sign for silence, they all obeyed.

"Rebecca, do not toy with this one. If I come back to find Emily in pieces you will be grounded from my coffin." Master ordered as he wagged his finger at a ravenette who was leaning against the wall, she glared at me.

"Yes, Sir." Rebecca said.

"Good." Master said letting go of my chains, he then turned back to the doors. "Play nice." He purred as he waved his hand and left the room. I looked back at my 'sisters' and found that they were all glaring at me, obviously they don't like newcomers or that I was getting Master's full attention. I gave them a shy smile, but none of them returned the smile. I looked over them, there seemed to be seven girls, four gingers, one ravenette, one blonde, and one brunette. None of them looked friendly, I gulped and my eyes wandered to the floor as I held my hands behind my back.

"So...where are we?" I asked.

"Are you that stupid? I even knew where I was when I awoken." The blonde yelled at me, I winced when seeing her bare her fangs at me.

"We're in a club..." One ginger said.

"We're entertainers for our Master and his guests." Rebecca said with a smirk.

"Entertainers?" I asked looking over at her, she hissed at me.

"Yeah, we do what he or the guests want. Do a little lap dance, bend over, give a good head, whatever." The blonde said with a devilish smile as she thought about all the things she did over the years. I gulped again but this time scared.

"You...you mean whores...prostitutes?!" I asked, this time they all hissed at me.

"We just wish to please our Master!" Rebecca snapped.

"Such a fucking innocent!" A second ginger muttered.

"Wait until she gets Master, he won't be gentle with her." A brunette said.

"M-master wouldn't hurt me..." I whispered, they all laughed at me.

"You have a lot to learn, _honey." _Rebecca said with a smirk.

"Not only does he punish you if you disobey him but if you deny him fucking you then his punishments are ten times worse." the third ginger said.

"But if you're really good, not only is he kind but he fucks you so hard...that it's just...oh God." The first ginger said as she bit her lip, I could smell her arousal from here. I felt Master behind me, I turned to see him smirking at me and at the girls.

"The guests are gone and the sun is up..." Master spoke, he looked down at me, he held his hand out to me. "Come along, my pet."

"BUT MASTER!" The fourth ginger screamed at him, he slapped her hard across the face, she fell to the floor. Rebecca looked down at her in pity, she then took a few steps towards her, she looked up at Master.

"Master Basil...it was...Hailey's turn with you." Rebecca said.

"Well she'll have to wait for it is Emily's turn..." Master said and stroked my cheek, I shuttered and took a step back.

"SIR!" I screamed, his smirk vanished and he gritted his teeth. "Please...uh...not tonight!" Master gripped my wrist and pulled me to him, his face only inches from mine.

"Why not?" Master growled.

"I...I...please, Sir..." I whispered with tears in my eyes, I felt my wrist break under his hold, I bit my lip trying to hold back the cry of pain. "Please..."

"Very well, but know that tomorrow night I shall have you." Master hissed as he glared at me, he threw me to the floor, his eyes wandered to Hailey who still lied on the floor with blood tears sliding down her cheeks. Basil smirked at her and held a hand out to Hailey, she sniffed with a smile and took his hand, he helped her up and led her off to his coffin.

"Stupid bitch." Rebecca growled at me and walked away, the girls piled out of the room, I sniffed as I held my broken wrist, I then stood up and followed after the girls. We walked back to the basement where no sunlight could get to us, the girls entered the dark room that I awoke in. I watched them curiously as they all went to one part of the room and curled up on the floor, we don't get coffins or beds? I sighed and walked back over to the spot where I awoken, it was farther away from the girls but closer to the door, I curled up in my little spot. A blood tear escaped as I remembered some people, people that looked oddly familiar but yet the memory of them were so distant. The one in red was the one I was most attracted to...no! Why should I be attracted to that vampire, I should be attracted to my Master! I curled up more with a bright smile as I thought of my Master...but at the same time, as I fell asleep slowly, something kept telling me to run from this vampire that I called Master.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Humans,**

**After this one ends should I post Vlad the Impaler or should I wait until I end one of the other stories? **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**Emily's Dream**_

(Emily-Nine years old)

"Integra!" I cried as I ran down the hall, I burst open a door and came zooming into the dark room, the only light was from the moon that was shining in. The first thing you saw when you walked in was a queen size bed and a figure lying under the covers, the only thing seeable was blonde platinum hair, the figure lightly breathing, it grunted when hearing me cry out. "Integra!" I cried some more, I climbed up into the big bed, struggling a bit, and then crawled over to Integra. Integra was lying on her back, her arm over her eyes as she slept, I shook her a little.

"W-what?" Integra muttered still asleep.

"I had a bad dream." I whispered, a small snore came from her, I shook her again.

"What?!" Integra said shocked and sat up in her bed, she looked down at me. Integra sighed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Emily? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I had a bad dream." I repeated, Integra clucked her tongue.

"I suppose you would like to sleep in here?" Integra asked, I nodded my head eagerly. "Alright, I'll go get you a pillow and bla..." Before she could even finish the sentence I was under the covers, Integra looked down at me. "What do you think you're doing?" Integra played with me, I giggled.

"Nothing." I said pulling the sheet a half way up my face to hide my smile, Integra shook her head a little with a smirk upon her face.

"I will only let you sleep in here if you don't bother me." Integra warned, Integra laid down next to me, I curled up next to the older blonde.

...

I sat in the grass bored, there was absolutely nothing to do! Walter was busy watering the flowers, Integra was busy with paperwork, Alucard was busy sleeping, and Pip was busy...doing whatever he does during the day. I sighed and laid down in the grass, looking up at the puffy white clouds, the light blue framing the clouds and bright sun. Just when I was about to sigh again I became soaking wet. I sat up, spitting water out of my mouth, I drenched head to toe. What the bloody hell just happened?! I shook my head and rubbed the water from my eyes, I then turned around to see who did that. Walter stood by with a smile upon his face but he was facing the flowers watering them, acting all innocent.

"Walter?" I asked, he turned to me curiously.

"Yes, Miss. Thorne?" Walter asked innocently.

"...did you do this?" I asked stupidly, he looked me over.

"My, my what ever happened to you?" Walter asked.

"..." I stared at him, not sure what to do, I didn't know if he was being serious or if he was playing with me. "I...uh...I...don't...know?"

"Perhaps you should go in and dry yourself off." Walter suggested as he turned back to the flowers.

"...yeah." I said still very confused on what happened, I stood, once more my back to Walter, I then got a shot of cold water on my spine, a shiver went up my back and my eyes became wide, I shrieked. I quickly turned around to see Walter laughing at me, the hose in his hand. "Walter!"

"You are quite wet, Miss. Thorne." Walter said looking down at me. "Especially right there..." He sprayed my stomach. "And there..." He sprayed my face, I rubbed the water off as I laughed.

"Oh, Walter." I said smiling brightly, I then opened my arms wide. "I think that I want to hug you."

"Now, Emily." Walter said as he put a hand up to stop me, a smile still plastered on his face, I came closer to him.

"Oh, come on. Just one little hug!" I screamed as I ran after him.

"Emily!" Walter screamed as he sprayed me again, I giggled at the silly butler.

...

I clung to the book, holding it close to my chest. I took deep breaths, closed my eyes, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened revealing Pip, he looked down at me and then gave me a small smile. I looked up at him with big blue eyes, and then with shaky hands, I held up the book to him, he looked at it curiously. Pip took the book from me and looked over it.

"The Giver?" Pip read, he then looked back down at me.

"It's my favorite book..." I explained, my foot unintentionally brushing along the carpet back and forth. "...my...mum used to read it to me...on her birthday..." Pip just kept staring at me as if he wasn't getting the hint, I sighed. "Today...is her birthday..." After that I didn't need to explain myself.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" Pip asked with a small smile, I nodded my head slowly. Pip ruffled my hair. "Come on." He led me into his room. Pip sat down in a chair, I climbed up onto his lap and curled up, my head resting on his chest, he petted my hair a few times and then opened the book. Oddly enough, I felt quite comfortable being in the arms of the Mercenary, Pip was always so kind to me.

...

I gripped the black fur of the wolf. The black wolf was huge, I was laid out across his back but my feet barely made it to his tail. Alucard ran through the woods with me on his back, nothing stopping us or slowing us down. The sound of hooting was present in the air, the moonlight was shining down on us, it was a warm night. I wrapped my arms around Alucard's neck and hugged him, afraid of falling off and being left behind. Alucard's ears flattened to his head, the fur on the tip of his ear tickling my nose, I giggled and scratched my nose. I rested my chin on his head so I could see ahead of us. This was amazing, feeling the wind hit my face, riding on a wolf through endless woods under the moonlight! I never wanted this moment to end.

I saw something ahead, also running, it was a light grey but I couldn't tell what it was. After a few seconds I saw another a few feet from the light grey figure, this figure was white, and then there was another one! And another! And another! Soon I counted up to ten, as we got closer I saw that it was wolves. At first I was completely scared of what would happen. Would the wolves attack us? Will Alucard attack them? Will they be frightened of us and run? Will Alucard head a different way so I won't be able to see the other beautiful wolves? But my questions were soon answered, Alucard ran along with the other wolves, the other wolves ignored us as we joined the pack.

I looked around in awe at the other wolves, there were so many of them, different colors, their paws making a thudding noise every time it hit the ground. Their tails flapping as they ran, some had their tongues sticking out, others growled softly or barked. I giggled. I wonder what it would be like as a wolf. Would I like it or hate it? To do as I please, run about like this at night with a pack sounded kind of fun to me. The wolves slowly came to a stop, most breathing heavy from their run, one shot his head back and howled out, soon the others joined in and then Alucard shot his head back and howled with them. My hand lightly against his throat, from my hug, I could feel the small vibrations as he howled. Their howling was so pretty, to me it was like music, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wolves and their beautiful, musical howling.

The wolves took off again, Alucard following after them, I reopened my eyes and watched as we ran again. A foot from us was a white wolf, he looked so beautiful, I had the urge to pet the beautiful creature of the night. I slowly reached out a hand to him and felt his silky white fur on his head. The wolf jerked his head away from my hand, he turned his head and looked up at me, his nose wrinkled up and he bared his fangs, snarling at me. Horrible snarling noises, I quickly brought my hand back to Alucard's neck, scared. The wolf barked and then tried to snap at me, I screamed, Alucard's ears flattened to his head again and he let out a vicious bark to the other wolf.

The white wolf looked at Alucard and growled at him, Alucard came to a complete stop, so did the white wolf. They circled each other, both of the snarling and growling. Alucard then attacked, going for the white wolf's jugular, Alucard bit down hard, the wolf yipped but fought back. The wolf's eyes were crazy, a wild animal, out of control and untamed. The white wolf kept snarling and pawed at Alucard's face until Alucard finally let go, the white wolf barked at him and attacked, he snapped at the side of Alucard's face and pawed at his side but instead pawed at my leg. I screamed in pain when I felt the long nails break my skin and four marks appeared, blood spilled out of my wound.

I could feel Alucard's anger, the other wolf must have sensed it as well because he started whining, the wolf's ears flattened to his head and he started backing away from Alucard, realizing who was the powerful one here. The wolf bowed his head low as he kept backing away but Alucard just kept growling and stalked the white wolf. The other wolves stood around us barking and growling, none of them interrupting the fight. Alucard once again attacked, he bit down hard on the wolf's jugular again, the wolf yipped but didn't fight back.

"Alucard!" I cried out, a few tears sliding down my cheeks. "Don't kill him! Please!" Alucard growled and bit down harder, the wolf yipped again. "Please! Don't kill him, Alucard!" Alucard finally let the wolf, the white wolf fell to his stomach whining, I jumped off of Alucard's back and slowly walked over to the injured wolf, the wolf watched me but didn't make any sudden movements, almost afraid to touch me or he would be punished again. I kneeled down to the injured animal and rested a hand on his head, my other hand went to his wound, the bit wasn't deep and he wasn't bleeding too much, I think that he will be alright, I sighed. I petted the wolf's head, trying to make him feel better, he just laid there.

I heard whining behind me, I turned around to see the black wolf, Alucard, on his belly, his head between his paws as he looked up at me, waiting patiently for attention. I giggled and petted Alucard's head. Alucard sat up and licked over my leg wound, blood still leaking down my leg. After a few seconds the wound started to heal slowly, Alucard looked down at me and then licked my cheek, I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

...

(Emily- Eleven years old)

I walked through the corridors, looking into random rooms. I had a bag hanging from my shoulders, I had found a lot of neat/interesting things in different rooms. I only had a few rooms left and that was the third floor, I was heading there now but I was stopped by Sir Integra's voice.

"There you are!" Sir Integra said sounding relieved, I looked over to see her study opened, Sir Integra sitting behind her desk, Walter next to her, Alucard to the right of her, and Pip to the left, I looked at them curiously and then walked in slowly. "Where have you been?"

"...exploring..." I said shyly.

"I've been looking everywhere for you...why were you exploring?" Sir Integra asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because everybody was busy so I went off to find something to do." I said.

"Did you find anything to do?" Pip asked curiously.

"...No...but I found cool stuff." I said happily. I pulled a few items out of the bag. An old Barbie doll, a book, a small black diary, and a piece of paper. Integra laughed.

"I lost that doll years ago." Sir Integra said.

"You played with dolls, Integra?" Alucard teased her, Sir Integra blushed and cleared her throat.

"Of course not, those were my cousins." Sir Integra said waving her hand and chewing on the end of her cigar nervously, Alucard and I laughed at her. "Hush, the both of you." Sir Integra looked at the other items I was holding. "What are those?"

"Oh! Uh...a copy of Love Poems, a diary, and a note." I said.

"A diary?" Sir Integra asked curiously, the three guys looked at her. "Hey it was not mine!" Alucard walked over and took the black book from me, he opened it to the first page and looked over it.

"No...it's Seras'." Alucard said.

"Really?!" Sir Integra asked, Alucard nodded his head and set the book down on the desk in front of Sir Integra, she picked it up and looked over it. I looked down at the note and read the first few words to myself, I then decided to read it out loud.

"Dear Sir Integra, Walter, Pip, and Master..." I read, the four seemed to have froze when hearing me. "By now you would have...found my ashes?...I hope this pleases y..." Before I could even finish that sentence the paper was snatched out of my hands. I looked up to see Sir Integra, she looked like she was about to cry. Sir Integra stuffed the note into her pocket and walked back to her desk.

"Emily I think that you should go to your room now." Sir Integra said.

"...what was that note?" I asked.

"NOW!" Sir Integra ordered, I jumped and then ran off to my room. For some reason all of the adults were upset right now.

...

(Emily-Sixteen years old)

I swayed on my feet as I took the last sip of egg nog, across from me, leaning against the counter, was a young male that was at least twenty or twenty-one. He was apart of the Wild Geese...I think. He smiled and took a sip of the whiskey that was in his flask. I laughed like an idiot and swayed over to him, I leaned myself against him, he laughed and wrapped an arm around me to support me. I could smell alcohol on his breath...or was that mine? Oh who the hell cares! I smiled and then leaned up, I kissed the boy upon the lips. The boy moaned and pulled me closer to him, I cupped his cheek, the other hand going to the back of his neck. I moaned in the kiss and we kissed each other harder.

The boy slipped his tongue into my mouth, I gladly accepted it, the only problem was that I could taste the whiskey and didn't like it that much. But I didn't say anything as we French kissed. I tangled my fingers in his red hair, the boy dropped his flask and completely embraced me, his one hand fisting my hair, the other caressing my waist. Best kiss ever!...well this was the only kiss I ever had. The hand that was caressing my waist slid up and he groped my left breast, I moaned some more.

"Emily!" Sir Integra growled, but I ignored her as I kept kissing the male. I was then yanked away, Alucard stood over me, growling at me and the boy, Alucard held me by the collar of my shirt, high in the air. I just hung there drunk, not really caring. The boy was yanked away by Pip, he glared down at his soldier.

"Merry *hiccup* Christmas, C-captain!" The boy said happily as he smiled up at Pip. I laughed, the boy joined in.

"Enough!" Sir Integra ordered, we looked over at her, she was glaring at us. "What the hell are you two doing in here?!" The boy and I looked at each other and then back at her.

"Nothing." We both said, I hiccupped. Sir Integra sighed and held her head in a headache, she then saw something on the floor. Sir Integra bent over and picked up the empty egg nog container, I smiled stupidly.

"Who drank the egg nog?" Sir Integra growled and looked around her, at Walter to Pip to Alucard and then to the boy and me. I shrugged my shoulders with another hiccup.

"...h-her." The boy hiccupped.

"Dude!" I yelled and went to go kick or hit him but I just swung in Alucard's grasp.

"Emily!" Sir Integra screamed at me. "This wasn't regular egg nog!"

"It...it wasn't?" I asked, Sir Integra sighed again.

"What the hell were you doing, boy?" Pip asked, still glaring at his soldier, the boy looked at the floor nervously. He then gave in.

"I came in for a drink but found her here drunk. So I stuck around to...*hiccup* make sure she would be okay..." The boy said.

"And then you decided to rape her?" Alucard growled, the boy waved his hands.

"No! No! She came on to me." The boy said, I giggled. "Anyway *Hiccup* after she finished the bottle, I was a little off from drinking a little too much...and then...we...were kissing." The boy shrugged his shoulders, Alucard growled at him.

"You do know she's sixteen?" Sir Integra asked pissed, the boy's eyes became wide.

"You're sixteen?!" The boy asked, I giggled again and nodded my head.

"Yeps." I said, smiling. The boy face palmed himself.

"Damn!" The boy said, he looked to Sir Integra. "Please, Sir! I didn't know! I'm sorry! I promise to stay away from her! I just...I didn't know!" Sir Integra sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Sir Integra said, Alucard growled.

"You're letting him go so easily, after seeing him groping Emily?!" Alucard growled, baring his fangs at the boy.

"Alucard, shut up." Sir Integra ordered. "Bernadotte, let him go." Pip gritted his teeth and let the boy go, the boy then ran off. I waved my hand at him.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Emily!" Sir Integra yelled.

"Yes, Sir?" I asked.

"You are grounded!" Sir Integra said. "And keep away from the egg nog!" I giggled at the silly blonde.

"Aye aye Sir!" I said, saluting her. Sir Integra rolled her eyes at me.

_**End of Emily's Dream**_

* * *

**The Next Night**

I awoke with someone kicking me in the ribs.

"Come on! Get up!" Rebecca growled at me, I blinked a few times and looked up at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. "Finally!" Rebecca finally stopped kicking me, I sat up with a groan.

"What?" I asked.

"The sun went down an hour ago. In thirty minutes the guests will be arriving. Right now, it's feeding time." Rebecca said, I went deathly pale when she said that the guests will be here. But then the sound of screaming came to my ears, I looked to the door, the door was kicked open, Master stood there, Hailey behind him smiling, and in Master's grasp was a squirming, screaming human male. Basil threw him into the room, all the vampires bared their fangs and then lunged for him, I stared at the wide eyed as I saw blood squirt everywhere, I saw the humans movements, trying to find away to escape. I heard his screams, I fell onto my bum and pulled my legs to my chest, scared. Master looked over at me and his smirk fell, he looked at me disappointed and angry, he stormed over to me and fisted my hair, he pulled me up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Master asked. I gripped his wrist, trying to lessen the pain on my head.

"Please...Sir! I'm not hungry!" I lied.

"Eat god damn it!" Master growled and threw me towards the dying man.

"NO!" I screamed at Master.

"What was that, _my pet_?" Master asked and once more fisted my hair.

"NO!" I screamed again. This man should have no power over me! He was nobody to me! I shouldn't love him or worship him! But at the same time I hated to upset Master, I hated to see him so angry with me, I hated to see how much I disappointed him.

"MOVE!" Master ordered, his fledgings departed from the body, looking up at him curiously and scared. He pulled me, by my hair, to the body. "DRINK!"

"NO!" I screamed some more, Master kneeled down and forced my mouth open, he then brought my lips to the dead man's arm.

"DRINK!" Master ordered.

"NO!" I screamed again, Master dislocated my jaw from forcing it open too far.

"You are such a disappointment!" Master yelled and threw me to the floor.

"Master...I-I'm sorry..." I pleaded.

"Told you." Rebecca purred as she wrapped her arms around Master's neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, Master breathed heavily as he glared down at me.

"All disobedient fledgings need to learn a lesson. I will teach you your place." Master growled at me. "Leave us!" The girls jumped in fear and then quickly ran out of the room, the door slamming shut behind them. I gulped and looked up at Master terrified.

* * *

There has been no luck at all in finding Emily, it's like she completely disappeared. We searched everywhere but we couldn't find her.

"Alucard, I specifically told you to find her and yet Emily is not here." Sir Integra said.

"I will find her." I said.

"Then do so! I want her found now! That's an order and I expect you to follow out on that order!" Sir Integra yelled. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Good, leave my office." Sir Integra ordered, I phased through the floors, heading towards my chambers. The next moment I found myself seated on my throne. My legs crossed, my hands folded and set on my lap. I pulled the small black diary out of my breast pocket, I flipped to the first page.

* * *

_Seras' Diary _

_The last few days of studying have been quite hard on me, next week is the test and I am so scared!...but...I think that I'll manage...I think that I will pass and...I'll do just fine. = )_

_Anyway, the blasted Father said to release all of my anger (and not on the other orphans) is to write all of it down, just let all my emotions out. I don't think that it will work, right now I don't feel any better writing what I think on paper, it's just stupid and a waste of time. What's the point? Like really? Here's a page about something I'm doing, maybe I'll remember it, maybe I won't, it's not a big lost though if I do forget. I'm not going to go through this journal and go "oh look on what I thought or did" no. _

_..._

_YES! I passed that bloody test! I will be graduating from the Police Academy, hopefully soon I'll be working! Daddy would be so proud! Oh...I'm going to cry...I love you daddy! _

_..._

_God, I can't wait to leave this damn orphanage. I'm finally old enough to leave, I found this cute apartment on the corner of Sterling, near that yummy donut shop...yummmmm, donuts. ^ ^_

_Some of the orphans are actually quite sad that I'm leaving, they even asked if I could go with them or if I could adopt them. I told them no but I would visit them. _

_..._

_This stupid journal isn't helping! God damn it! Rrrrrrr! Some punk ass kid came up behind me today and slapped my ass! I used a maneuver I learned in the school, in seconds he was on the FUCKING GROUND! BUT OF COURSE I FUCKING GET INTO TROUBLE! Honestly! Sometimes I wonder why the Sisters hate me so! I didn't do anything to them! I didn't do anything to the Father! And I didn't do anything to that PUNK ASS KID! But yet, they all hate me! And what irritates me the most is THAT THIS DAMN DIARY ISN'T HELPING ONE BIT! _

_..._

_Officer Seras Victoria, reporting for duty! ^ ^_

_That's right, I am now an official officer! Works starts in two days and I can't wait! _

_..._

_Man am I tired! I moved into my apartment, had to run out to buy food, run to other places to get items for the apartment and then I had to set up the apartment just the way I want it. It looks awesome and I'm really happy about it but I'm so tired I could cry...I would nap but I know that I wouldn't be able to sleep since all I would be thinking about is that I start work tomorrow! I wonder how it will be like, I keep staring at my uniform, it's so pretty. _

_..._

_All males are pervs. I started working and at first I was really happy and everyone was really nice, I was assigned a squad (made two friends, Eddie and Simon, best guys ever, they're hilarious) but all I did was run out and get coffee and do paperwork! They keep saying that I'm a rookie and I'm not ready yet! WHEN WILL I BE READY! _

_Anyways, back to my point that all males are pervs! There's some ass named Michael that keeps sexually harassing me, I would do something about it but I don't want to get in trouble on my first week of work. So, I'll deal with it for now and then ACTUALLY deal with it later. I'll put him in his place. I just wish that I could meet a normal, pleasant, gentleman. Is that so hard? _

_..._

_I feel like I could just cry...I don't know what to say. I just feel horrible and sad and..._

_Today, some male dressed as a priest attacked a small village called Cheddar. The Captain sent up a squad but we haven't heard back from them for hours...I hope they're okay. I'm also scared that this might be my first real mission. What if I'm one of the squads that the Captain sends up, what if I or none of my team is ever heard from again? This male, this 'Priest' sounds dangerous. But I wonder who's helping him, and who are they? Terrorists? Or just normal, insane civilians? Hungry murderers? I don't know, but they'll pay. _

_..._

_I...things are so...I'm not sure what to say. I haven't written anything in a week but...so much has happened. And...I still can't believe what has happened. Lets just start out that the 'Priest' did pay but also...I'm no longer alive. It sounds ridiculous. I'm reading this myself and I can't believe it, but it's the truth. I am (apparently (This is what Master says (I'll get to that later))) true undead. I am a vampire. My Master, Alucard, turned me that night in Cheddar. It turned out that the Captain did send my squad up into Cheddar, my whole team died and I was the last one...and Alucard just saved me. Well...that is after he shot me through the chest...with his beloved gun...on purpose! Oh Master. _

_And that's not all. Oh no! Not even close! _

_My Master turns out to be enslaved by THE great Hellsing family. I thought that Hellsing was only fictional stuff but it turns out it is completely real and there are real vampires in the world! Bloody hell! AND I'M one of the slayers now! I am now a vampire, now enslaved to the Hellsing organization heir (Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing) and slay my own kind! Master seems to enjoy though, I honestly don't know why. _

_But once more, that's still not all. On my second night as a vampire, Master and I went up to an abandon hospital to take care of some ghouls and some crazy ass regenerator priest (Father Alexander Anderson) shows up and puts a god damn blessed bayonet through my throat! What the hell?! I was minding my own fucking business and the next thing I know, BAM! One blessed bayonet in my throat, nine in my back, a pissed off elder vampire, and a pissed off Judas Priest. Then the bastard goes and cuts off MY Master's head! But of course Master found this all amusing and just regenerated! THIS IS NOT NORMAL! EVERYONE AT HELLSING ACTS LIKE THIS IS JUST EVERY DAY BUSINESS BUT IT'S NOT! _

_Then Master insulted me, called me an idiot, for NOT drinking his blood!...I actually...do feel really really bad for...disappointing Master. I'm still trying to get used to being a vampire, all this stuff is just happening too fast and I'm scared. I wish I could please Master but...I don't know how. _

_Anyway...that's still not all. On the fourth day of my vampire life, Hellsing was attacked by the Valentine brothers. Master easily destroyed the elder brother, it was kind of hard to kill the other but we managed. But the problem there was something I experienced when we were attacked. I went through something called...a blood rage(?) and...I just lost myself. I craved for the blood, I practically ripped the Hellsing soldiers (Ghouls) to pieces, it was all a bloody mess and most of it...was my mess. Though how I sick I got after I...awoke from the rage...I kind...of enjoyed it. Is that wrong to say? But my heart was beating fast...I just got such a rush and I actually craved for a blood pack...AND I actually had one that night. My first blood pack. _

_I don't think Master noticed though. That's all that really matters to me. I just want to please him so badly...but even doing that didn't make him happy. _

_..._

_I...I think that I'm in...love. _

_...I feel awkward saying this, since I don't know if this is normal, but...I think that I'm in love with Master. We were on the roof, just staring at the moon, and he patted my head affectionately, and I just curled up next to him and it was just nice. Then there was a few days ago when he played the piano and then taught me. I loved that moment, I wished we had another moment like that, but like usual Master isn't around. He's in his chambers and like always, not speaking to me. Did I do something wrong? Did I unpleased him in some way that keeps him so distant from me? I wish that he would just tell me what I'm doing wrong. _

_Master is...gorgeous. Everything is perfect, his hair, his eyes, his skin! JUST EVERYTHING! Sometimes I find myself just staring stupidly at him. I wonder if he notices?...I don't think so otherwise he would have teased me or have done something about it. _

_..._

_Great...more pervs. Since...I destroyed are last team, we had to get new ones. So Sir Integra hired the Wild Geese and their perverted Captain, Pip Bernadotte. Though I gotta to say, he's not bad looking. He's actually pretty cute. But that doesn't mean that he's still not a pervert, always singing a dirty song! God, I wish I could punch that smug face of his! Cher, Mignonette. WTF! Do I look like some spikey flower to you!...DO NOT ANSWER THAT! _

_..._

_Once again I haven't written in you in forever...but...everything just seems to have gone down hill. Every is pissed with me for some reason. The main reason, I'm a HUGE disappointment. I try to fix my mistakes but just mess up more. Master punishes me, Sir Integra lectures/insults me. Walter...he's kind but...he hasn't been speaking with me. And Pip...he seems to avoid me, I'm pretty sure he's mad too. Why am I such a big screw up? I can't do anything right. I can't please Master, I can't follow certain orders Sir Integra gives me, and now I can't even talk to my two close friends, Pip and Walter. I try to stay out of the way and stay in my room but they just seem to get angrier with me. I don't understand. I wish Master would just speak to me and tell me what he wants from me. I'm sick of all these games, I'm sick of disappointing him. I'm sick of it all. _

_..._

_Well journal, I've only had you for two months but this is good-bye. This will be the last time I ever write in you. And sorry to say, you did not help one bit. All you did was just help me get my mind off things as I wrote but you just remind me of all my problems. _

_You remember my Master's beloved gun? The one that he used to shoot me with? Well, ironically, that's how...I'm going out. The gun that took my life will take my un-life. _

_Sooner or later somebody will find this and if they're reading this (thanks a lot for reading my personal thoughts, you ass) then I am gone. Please treat this diary with respect...it's apart of me..._

_Master if you ever find this..._

_..._

_I love you._

* * *

I set the diary down in my lap, I have read this diary of hers many times, but the part I read the most was that last sentence. It brought such a great pain to my heart, Seras was such a weakness of mine but I loved her so much. I clutched the book, I was so angry. Why Seras?

No, I need to find Emily. I need to find Seras.

* * *

I groaned in pain, coughing up blood as I lied on the floor, Master standing over me.

"There, that's better." Master said with a crazy smile. "That's my good pet." I was in so much pain that I couldn't even tell where the different pains were coming from. "Now, look, your blood has gone cold. It will take longer for you to heal now, so naughty." Master clucked his tongue at me. "Now, drink your blood like a good little pet and I just might let you join in on the fun tonight." I crawled over to the dead man. "That a girl." Master purred and then walked out, I didn't take a single drop from the man's corpse, I refused to take blood. Master can beat me over and over again if he wishes but I will never drink, not for him. I need to escaped, I need to get back home before my fledging instincts took back over. But how will I escape?

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

**OMG! I think that this is my first longest chapter ever. 6,127 words! Damn! **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Humans, **

**I will try to make this chapter as long as the last chapter. **

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I crawled towards the wall, my legs dragging painfully against the concrete, when I finally neared the wall I struggled to my feet. I would have fallen straight back on my bum but the wall saved me, I leaned against the cold wall, panting. I wiped the blood away that was leaking from head but it was no use because more replaced it. I looked over at the door, it was five to six feet away and I didn't feel safe being away from the wall but I needed to escape this horrid place. After a minute of standing there I finally build up enough courage to move, I slowly stepped out away from the wall, a small pain shot through my leg but it was bearable. I took another step but fell straight down onto my face, I had to hold back a scream of pain, my nails driving into the concrete, I closed my eyes tightly. I don't know what happened but a great pain shot through my leg, I heard the sound of cracking and grinding, it must be broken.

The pain slowly started to disappear, I panted some more, a single tear sliding down my cheek, I want to go home! I started crawling towards the door. The wound on my stomach burning with pain, I could feel my warm crimson liquid leaking out onto the floor where my legs dragged through it. The smell of my blood brought a burning sensation to my throat, my fangs elongated, my blue tainted crimson. I tried to ignore my thirst as I made it closer and closer to the door, I reached out my hand, reaching for the doorknob. My fingertips barely touched the doorknob, I moaned and whined, I used my other arm to prop myself up so I could reach but a pain was shot through my shoulder down my arm.

Master said that it would take longer for me to heal but I'm not healing at all! Why can't I heal? I tried not to worry about that right now, the only thing I should be focused on is getting out of this damn place! I bit my lip and ignored the pain that was in my arm and reached for the doorknob again, my fingers slipped across it's cool surface a few times until I finally was able to wrap my finger around it. I gave a small smile with a laugh, I turned the knob and it seemed so magical when it opened, feeling the warmth on the other side, seeing the bright light fill the dark room, hearing the chatter of people. Even though that I haven't gotten to the worse part yet, I was happy enough to get out of that cold dungeon. I used the doorknob to help me get back onto my feet, this time minding my broken leg.

I looked around to see if anybody was around but it was all clear, the people that I hear chattering are somewhere on the first floor. I groaned and remembered that I was in the basement, I have to go up stairs that nearly killed before. I put my back against the wall that was near the door, I just walked along the wall, my hand guiding me so I wouldn't run into anything and know when to turn. I turned right, if I remember correctly this is the way towards the stairs. As I started to move along this wall I heard giggling in front of me, I looked over in the dark to see a small figure, my eyes became wide. Oh God, I hope that's not what I think it is. My question was answered when a small child stepped closer to me.

The girl wore a white dress, a white headband kept her long, shiny brown hair back, a white flower placed behind her ear. She held her hands behind her back as she stared up at me with big brown eyes. The girl giggled again as she looked up at me, I looked over towards the stairs, it was just down the hall, I then looked back at the girl, she had a giant smile on her face dimples showing, she was quite adorable. But what is she doing here? Hopefully some of the guests are humans, and if there is, I hope that this is their child. I don't think that I would be able to take it if this young girl is a vampire. I don't think that I would be able to take it if this young girl was used sexually. I shivered at the thought.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The girl asked, I nodded my head. "Thought so." She said with another giggle.

"W-what's your name?" I asked.

"Alyssa." The girl said with a bright smile. "And yours?!" She asked eagerly.

"Em...Ser...I...uh...I don't know." I muttered.

"What?!" Alyssa asked looking up at me with wide eyes, her smile vanished. I gave her a soft smile.

"It's Seras." I said calmly, Alyssa's smile reappeared, relieved that I knew who I was. "What are you doing down here?"

"Playing." Alyssa said as if it was normal to play in a dark, cold dungeon.

"...where are your parents?" I asked.

"You mean my Master?" Alyssa asked, my eyes became wide. Shit, she's a vampire! The poor child! I bit my lip, trying to keep myself for crying over the child.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered with a gulp.

"Upstairs with his guests." Alyssa said.

"You mean...you mean Basil?" I asked, the girl nodded her head with an even wider smile.

"Yep, that's my Master!" Alyssa said.

"Alyssa...where are your human parents?" I asked, her smile vanished once more and she thought about it.

"The last time I saw them...we were...at the park." Alyssa said.

"Alyssa, I can help you. Take you far away from this place. I can take you back home..." I said but she started to shake her head. "What?"

"My parents are dead..." Alyssa said with blood tears sliding down her pale cheeks. "I was taken from my family long ago. My dad died in a car accident, my mum lived to be seventy, remarried twice in her life and had a second daughter with two sons." The girl said sadly. I hung my head, this poor child lost so much because of this monster we call Master.

"Alyssa let me help you, I may not be able to take you home, but I can give you a new home. You can have a new family that will love you and take care of you." I said holding out my hand. "Please, come with me." This time Alyssa bit her lip as she thought over it.

"What about Master?" Alyssa asked.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He would be awfully mad if I were to leave again." Alyssa said.

"What did he do to you?" I growled.

"...punish me." Alyssa said with more tears.

"I promise you that he will never lay a hand upon you again. Basil will pay for what he did to us." I promised her, she sniffed and looked up at me.

"Promise?" The girl asked.

"Promise." I repeated, Alyssa ran into my arms, crying in my chest, I petted her hair and ignored the pain from the extra weight. I pulled her away so I could look her straight in the eye. "Now Alyssa, you must listen to me if you want to escape." Alyssa nodded her head. "Tell me...did any of the men...upstairs...or Master...did any of them touch you in any bad places." Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"I am ten, I know what you're talking about." Alyssa said, oh sassy little girl. "No...a few times Master tried but I would run and hide from him." I petted her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Good girl." I purred to her. "No matter what, you should always fight, never give up." I told her, she gave me a small smile and nodded her head once more. "Once we get upstairs, I want you to stay close to me, we'll get out of here, we'll be out tonight if you just stay with me."

"Yes, Seras." Alyssa said and slipped her hand into mine. We started walking...well along the wall, again. Alyssa looked over me. "Did Master did this to you?"

"Yes." I said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know why." I said.

"..." Alyssa thought about it as she kept looking over me. "Did you not drink?" I sighed.

"No, I haven't had blood since Master turned me." I said.

"Why not?! You have to drink your blood in order to live!" Alyssa said panicking. "Not drinking with these wounds is like a death-wish!"

"I don't want to drink from a person!" I growled. "I don't want to take lives." Alyssa kept silent after that. We finally reached the stairs, Alyssa got on the side I'm mostly injured on and wrapped a small arm around my waist, my arms wrapped around her shoulders. The girl tried her best to help me up the stairs, we stopped around the middle because I started breathing heavy and coughed up blood, Alyssa looked up at me with wide, scared eyes, I stroked her cheek, trying to calm her. We then kept going, the people that were chattering got louder and louder, I could smell the blood that they were drinking, I could smell arousal, it was thick in the air. As soon as we made it to the top step, I stopped her. My eyes scanned the hall, making sure that Master or one of his fledgings weren't around but the hallway was empty, I pushed Alyssa into the hall and crawled out after her.

"Seras...you're too injured...what if we can't make it out?!" Alyssa asked.

"Don't talk that way, we will make it out, I promised you did I not?" I asked.

"You did." Alyssa said, I cupped her cheek.

"We'll make it out, my injuries aren't important. Right now, all that matters to me is getting you out safe and sound, I want you far from this place and I promise you that I will get you far from this place." I said.

"Thank you, Seras." Alyssa said with happy sobs, I wiped away her tears and took her hand.

"Tell me where the exits are." I said, Alyssa looked up at me worried.

"There's only one." Alyssa said holding up one finger, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." I said, she shook her head and then pointed to the direction where the one exit was. I looked ahead to see a doorway, men were on the other side, talking, laughing, drinking blood, and trying to get some of Master's fledgings to go off with them where they could have some privacy. I groaned. "Shit." I whispered. I took a deep breath and started walking forward towards the room, Alyssa panicked.

"Wait! What?! No!" Alyssa screamed terrified. I turned towards her.

"Alyssa, we must! If we want to get out of here, we have too!" I told her sternly, she just looked at me scared.

"What if he catches us?" Alyssa whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"He won't! I won't allow him to touch you again!" I growled. "Now, be strong my dear. We have to get out of here. Be strong." I petted her hair. "Are you ready?" I asked. She breathed in and out slowly and then gave one nod.

"Yes." Alyssa said, I gave her a proud smile.

"Good girl." I whispered, I gripped her hand lightly and then we made our way towards the door. My nails drove into the palm of my hand when I had to leave the wall and walk normally, so much pain. I could just cry but I can't, I need to get out of here. The room came into view, there were so many men that I lost count, they filled the room, Master's fledgings were going through the crowd, smiling and talking to the guests. There was a Hailey and a guest fucking against a wall. The blonde was sucking another guest's dick. I heard loud moaning off to the wide and looked over to see Rebecca bent over a table as Master fucked her from behind. At least Master was distracted, I pulled Alyssa behind me so she was away from prying eyes. I then slowly led us through the crowd, men looked at me with desire in their eyes but remained talking to other guests.

A man brushed his fingers in my hair as I passed but I ignored him and kept walking. "Bitch." I heard him mutter under his breath and walked off in another direction. Alyssa held out an arm and pointed in the direction when the door would be. I lightly pushed her arm back down hoping that no one saw her and saw what she was pointing at. I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath the whole time, I took deep breaths. I was just about to take another step when Master and Rebecca stepped out in front of us. My eyes became wide and I gulped. Oh God, what do they want?!

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Rebecca growled at Alyssa, I could feel Alyssa shake as she looked up at Rebecca.

"...Nothing." Alyssa whispered.

"Then get the fuck out of here!" Rebecca screamed and then slapped Alyssa hard across the face, my eyes burned a dark crimson, I grabbed the arm Rebecca slapped her with and twisted it around until I heard her bone's crack and break and heard her scream. Rebecca fell to the floor, cradling her broken arm, Basil glared at Rebecca and then glared at me. I was thrown against a wall, all the wind whooshing out of me, Master caged me in, a sick smirk across his face.

"Now what did I tell you, my Pet?" Basil asked, he stroked my cheek." I thought I told you to behave and to play nice." His hand traveled to my thigh. "Perhaps another lesson will teach you?" He cackled and parted my legs, I screamed and clawed at his face.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, he threw my arms over my head and pinned them to the wall with a growl, his cheeks were bleeding from where I clawed at him.

"How dare you, you little bitch!" Master growled.

"Leave her alone!" Alyssa screamed, Master turned around and glared down at the crying little girl, Master laughed at her. I used this time to break free. I kicked his leg, it snapped back, he screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"God fucking damn it!" Master screamed. I quickly grabbed Alyssa, picked her up and ran out. The cool night air would have felt nice but it bothered my aching limbs and broken bones. I ignored the great pain in my broken leg as I kept running. The silver collar bounced a bit as I ran, the silver burning my neck, the chain flapping, hitting the back of my legs and burning them. I heard Alyssa whining and crying but I didn't pay much attention to that as I tried to focus on where I was going.

* * *

My paws hit the ground of the woods with a thud, I caught her scent. Why didn't I think about this earlier? I would have found her sooner. I stopped when her scent was strong in the air, I sniffed and sniffed, it was a few feet ahead. I walked over until I saw a small pool of dried blood, I sniffed the substance, my pink tongue slipped out and tasted it. Young female, virgin, human, I recognized the taste as Emily's blood. It was amazing how much her blood tasted like Seras'. How did she injure herself though? Is she okay? Where is she? I howled out and then chased after her scent.

* * *

I came to a complete stop, I was breathing heavily and I felt like I could just pass out. I dropped Alyssa, she fell on her bum but she didn't care as she just jumped right back up on her feet and pulled on my arm.

"Come on, Seras! We need to keep going!" Alyssa said.

"We're far enough away, we can rest." I said leaning against a small wall, I looked over the side to see water. My reflection looking back at me, I looked dead. I shuttered but didn't look away. I couldn't help but think, would they accept me back? After running out on them? After becoming a vampire? Would they accept me? They accepted me before, and then they didn't even know me. But what about Alyssa? Would they accept her? Alyssa was born to drink from humans, would she be able tolerate drinking from a blood pack? Would she be able to control her thirst around Integra, Pip, and Walter, and around the soldiers? Maybe taking her to Hellsing isn't such a good idea, but I promised her to give her a loving family.

"Seras?" Alyssa called out to me, but I ignored her. Perhaps since she is a child...God will accept her, perhaps she won't burn in hell. But that's highly unlikely since she is damned. But she's just a child! I leaned closer and closer over the wall. Perhaps it would be better if I just jump in. But will I die? I heard that vampires in oceans, rivers, seas was not a good mix. What happens if I did jump in? Would I die a slow painful death? Or would it be quick? "Seras?" Maybe we could wait for sunrise. No, then we would burn to death. Why can't there be a simple death for vampires? I KNOW! A silver bullet to the head! That would be quick and easy, Alyssa would hardly feel any pain. "SERAS!"

"What?" I asked shaking my head, Alyssa was holding desperately onto my black corset, keeping me from plunging into the water below, blood tears sliding down her cheeks. I shook my head and stood up straight, Alyssa hugged me tightly, I petted her hair and just held her. What was I thinking? I thought about killing this child. I thought about killing myself. And I just told her to keep fighting and to never give up. What the hell is wrong with me? "I'm sorry, Alyssa." I whispered to her.

"What were you doing?" Alyssa asked. "Why were you going to jump? Why were you going to leave me?"

"I'm not going to leave you. I will never leave you." I told her, rubbing her back as she kept crying into my chest. "I'm here for you." I still wasn't sure if I should take her to Hellsing, but perhaps if I explained to them they would understand? "Come on, lets go home." Alyssa smiled happily and took my hand, we walked on.

...

I looked up at the old mansion, this mansion has been the Hellsing home for many, many years. It has been my home for only ten years but it's home. I smiled at it happily.

"This...is where you live?" Alyssa asked awe struck, I nodded my head.

"Yep." I said, I looked over at the guards that guarded the main gate. "Keep close to me." I held her close to me as we walked up to the guards, as soon as they caught sight of us they raised their guns.

"Halt." One shouted, I recognized the voice as James.

"James...it's me." I said, he lowered his gun a bit and looked at me curiously, I walked up closer so he could see me, his eyes became wide and then they both stood tall, saluting me.

"Emily!" The two said, I gave them a soft smile.

"Will you please open the gates?" I asked, they were about to but they caught sight of Alyssa.

"Who's she?" James asked pointing at the small child.

"She's with me." I said.

"Does Sir Integra know of her?" James asked looking at me curiously.

"Yes." I said nodding my head. The two guards looked at each other not sure and then sighed.

"Alright, open the gates." James said waving his hand. The black gates swung open.

"Thank you." I said as I passed them.

"Welcome home, Emily." The second guard said.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again." James said with a smile. It would have been nice to see them again also but I was wearing such a revealing outfit that I was blushing like mad as I saw them look over me with desire and lust in their eyes.

"I thought your name is Seras?" Alyssa asked.

"It is." I said.

"Then why did they call you Emily?" Alyssa asked.

"Because...it's complicated." I said. "I'll tell you later." Alyssa sighed.

"Fine." Alyssa grunted, I walked up to the front door and opened it, the foyer was dark and quiet. I slipped us inside, I looked down at Alyssa.

"Perhaps you should go rest, down those stairs is a door on the left. Just go in and there will be a coffin bed, you can rest there." I said as I ran my fingers through her hair. Alyssa smiled up at me, she then gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you for helping me, Seras." Alyssa said.

"Of course, dear." I whispered, she then ran off towards the basement to go sleep. I smiled after her, she was such a sweet child, so innocent and small. I sighed, I wonder how long she's been a vampire. I looked at the stairs and groaned. Great more stairs, I sighed and walked over to stupid stairs and slowly started to climb them. It felt like my leg was re-breaking, after that long run and now putting my weight on it, I'm surprised that I'm still going. I couldn't wait to see Alucard and the others. I just wanted to be able to see them again, be able to talk to them again, I hated that I was away from them for so long.

* * *

I sat behind my desk, smoking my fifth cigar tonight. Since Emily left, I have been under so much stress, worrying about her constantly. What if she's dead? What if she was abducted? What if she's never going to come back? As if sensing how worried I was, Walter spoke.

"Emily is strong, she'll be just fine." Walter said, I smiled at my elder friend.

"What if she's not?" Pip growled, throwing out his arms, I panicked again.

"Alucard will find her, she'll be alright." I said, clearing my throat. "Where haven't we checked yet?" I asked looking up at Bernadotte and Walter.

"We've checked just about everywhere." Walter said fixing his monocle.

"We still need to check some of the abandon buildings over on Tire road." Pip said.

"Are the Wild Geese ready to head out?" I asked, Pip rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"I'm not sure. They're still tired from the last search." Pip said, I scoffed. I can't overtire my soldiers incase there are artificial vampires that needed to be taken care of but at the same time I wanted to force them to go out and search for Little Emily. I closed my eyes.

"Very well, head out tomorrow morning." I ordered.

"The hell with that, I'm going to go search for her!" Pip growled and stomped off towards the door, he opened it but gasped. I stood up.

"What?" I asked, I saw a small figure leaning against the door for support, her head hung, blonde dirty locks hiding her face, a small smile upon her lips. Emily was quite pale and looked like she could be dead. Her arm hung limp, a bone stuck out of the back of her leg, her head was bleeding, and she burn marks on the back of her legs, her hands, and neck. She wore an inappropriate outfit, a black corset that just came down to above her belly button, black panties, ripped black stockings, black gloves that stopped at her wrists, and a silver collar around her neck with a long silver chain going down it. But yet she kept smiling. "Oh my God, EMILY!" I screamed and ran over towards her. I carefully grabbed her and led her towards the floor so she can lay down. I stroked her cheek, she leaned into my touch.

"W-what happened?" Pip whispered as he stared at Emily wide eyed.

"Walter, quick! Get the medical kit!" I screamed, Walter ran out of the room to go fetch it. I held Emily's hand tightly.

"What is that thing on her neck?" Pip asked, I looked at it.

"I'm not sure." I said shaking my head. "Oh, what happened to you?"

* * *

Her scent led me to a two story building, I growled, have I finally found my Emily? I pounced, crashing through the front door, the room was empty but the building wasn't, I could sense vampires below. I started to get worried, if she's dead? What if the vampires fed on her? What if they raped her? What if she's dead?! I growled at the thought and ran through the building until I found the stairs to the basement. I ran down the stairs and sniffed out the vampires, I turned left and saw a door at the end of the hall. I walked up to the door and pushed it open with my snout, the light flooded into the dark room and revealed seven women. I sniffed the air again and realized that they were just fledgings, they all looked up at me scared. I rolled my eyes, pathetic low life vampires.

I walked into the room, ignoring the shivering girls, I looked about and sniffed some more. Emily's scent was strong but I didn't see her anywhere. I looked at the girls to see if any of them had just fed, some had but the others didn't feed since the beginning of the night. I looked over at corpse, the male was sucked dry, he lied on his stomach, his face blank, fear still kind of present in his lifeless eyes. I took a step forward but I stepped in something warm, I stepped back and looked down to see a pool of blood, but the blood couldn't have been from the corpse since it was a few feet away from the corpse. I lifted my paw and licked over the blood that lied there.

My eyes glowed a dark crimson when I tasted the blood, a young female fledging, virgin, but the blood was Emily's. I growled long and low, my ears flattening to my head, I glared at the women that shook before me. They all screamed when I looked at them, I then lunged with a loud, vicious bark. I tore the women to pieces, fed from them, torturing them and scaring them did not make me feel any better. I have lost my little Emily.

* * *

Emily lied in my lap as she rested, her leg was fixed the best we could do with it anyway, her arm was in a sling, her head had finally stopped bleeding. Emily still held a smile on her face, her hand still in mine, she breathed heavily as she just laid there. Just then Alucard appeared, I looked up at him with a small smile, his eyes were wide and he seemed shocked that Emily was here.

"Move." Alucard growled then, my smile slipped and I looked at him curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she's a va..." Alucard said but was cut off.

"You should really get better guards." Said someone in a thick British accent, I turned towards the door where a vampire stood smirking. He looked down at Emily with an even wider smirk. "Hope my pet wasn't too much trouble, because she's usually pain for me." The vampire snapped his fingers, Emily's eyes snapped open and she looked over at him.

"M-master?" Emily whispered.

"Master?!" I asked shocked, Emily completely ignored me as she smiled up at the vampire, she jumped out of my arms and limped over to the vampire. "Master!" The vampire grabbed the silver chain that was attached to her collar and pulled it, the collar slightly choking her but I also noticed that it was burning her. I then realized what happened to Emily.

"Such a naughty pet, running off like that." The vampire growled at her.

"I'm sorry, Sir!" Emily pleaded.

"Alucard...what's going on?" I asked.

"She's a vampire, a fledging for this vampire." Alucard explained, growling and glaring at the two other vampires.

"Yes, I know. But why is she acting this way?" I asked.

"Fledging instincts." The vampire and Alucard said.

"So I take it those were your fledgings that I killed?" Alucard asked with a smirk, the other vampire's smirk fell.

"W-what?" The vampire asked. "You bastard!" I pulled out my guns, Alucard and Pip doing the same, as Walter's wires swirled around him.

"Let the girl go." I ordered, aiming my gun at his head. The vampire just pulled Emily even closer to him.

"Master!" Emily cried out as she struggled. I gritted my teeth, there was no way we could save her, she's a vampire and if we shoot she would sure to die from the blessed silver bullet, especially with her wounds.

"Seras!" Alucard growled at her, Emily stopped struggling and looked towards Alucard. "I am your Master! Did you not say that you would follow _me _into the darkness?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" The vampire screamed but Emily ignored him as she stared at Alucard.

"M-master?" Seras asked, Alucard gave her a toothy grin.

"Come to me, my dear." Alucard purred. Seras nodded, she was then able to turn around within her collar so now she was facing the vampire that held her.

"No! Stop!" The vampire screamed at her, he fisted her hair and pulled her head back, but Seras pulled her fist back and then thrusted it through his stomach, blood squirted out of his mouth as he screamed in pain. He let go of Seras' chain and fell to the floor, Seras ran over to Alucard and wrapped her arms around him, she nuzzled his chest with a warm smile. Alucard chuckled and patted her head, I smirked as I put my gun away. "You traitorous bitch, I am your Master and you will obey!"

"I have only one Master, and will obey him only." Seras growled, the vampire stood up, holding his stomach as he glared at her.

"You bitch!" The vampire screamed and ran at her, I gasped scared, before Alucard could even aim his gun at the bastard, the vampire thrusted his hand through Seras' chest. Seras' eyes became wide as blood squirted from her mouth onto Alucard's red coat and white button up shirt. The vampire pulled his hand back out and she fell to the floor, Alucard growled and shot at the vampire. The bullet hit his heart and he flew back, hitting the wall hard. Alucard stormed over to him and thrusted his hand into the vampire's chest. I ran over to Seras and turned her over so she was lying on her back. Her eyes were closed as blood poured out of her chest.

"I...I think she'll be okay, he didn't get her heart." I said happily but still panicking. "Quick! Get me some blood!"

"No need." Alucard said as he walked over towards us.

"Alucard! She needs the blood or she'll die!" I growled at him.

"Seras will be just fine." Alucard said but then we heard a sobbing noise. We all looked up towards the door once again, there was a small child there, blood tears running down her face as she looked at the pile of ashes to Seras.

"Damn it! I really do need better guards! A fucking child can even get in!" I growled as I rose and pulled out my gun, the girl flinched and stared up at me with wide eyes.

"W-w-what are you doing?" The girl asked as I raised the gun to her head, her eyes became wide. "B-b-but she...promised..." The girl whispered.

"NO!" Seras screamed as she struggled to her feet and lunged for the girl, she held the child close to her chest as she glared up at me. The girl struggled in Seras' grasp, she kept crying.

"You promised! You promised!" The girl kept crying.

"I know, shhhh. Shhh." Seras said trying to soothe the girl. "I'm sorry." But the girl pulled out of her grasp and ran from her, I stared at Seras confused, Seras stood to go ran after the girl but Alucard captured her. He pulled her close to his form, she kept struggling, wanting to go comfort the young girl. Alucard bit deeply into Seras' neck, Seras cried out in pain and gripped Alucard's arm as blood tears slid down her cheeks. Alucard wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer, I could hear him purring away as he held Seras. Seras slowly stopped her struggling and fell limp in her Master's arms, Alucard withdrew his fangs from her and brushed his wrist over her lips. Seras weakly opened her mouth and bit down on Alucard's wrists. Alucard kissed her neck and cheek as she fed.

"Seras..." Alucard purred as his lips brushed along her earlobe, Seras then fell unconscious in his arms. Alucard brushed strands of hair out of her eyes as he stared down at her lovingly. Alucard picked her up bridal style, nuzzling her neck for a few seconds.

"Alucard, what are we to do with the child?" I asked, he looked at me, angry that I interrupted his tender moment with Seras.

"Seras apparently knows her, we'll wait for her to awaken to see what to do with this _child._" Alucard said. I nodded in agreement, he then walked off with Seras.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

**I was going to have Sir Integra shoot Seras (when Seras is protecting the child), of course it would have been an accident, but I thought that Seras has been through enough. **

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Humans, **

**Sorry I haven't been posting, I've been busy with school. But be happy because it gives me more time to day dream and plan more stories. = ) (And I've got a lot plan for Alucard and Seras) ; )**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

I was so warm and comfortable, I moaned while rubbing my head against something soft, I sighed peacefully with a smile. I heard a chuckle, my eyes cracked open to see red, my hands clenched cloth, I felt arms around me and they pulled me closer to the owner's form. I looked up to see Alucard giving me a toothy grin, I smiled and buried my face back in his chest.

"Master." I purred.

"Good evening, Seras." Alucard purred, I loved to hear him say my name, it felt like forever since being called Seras. "It has been forever, my Childe."

"I'm sorry, Alucard." I whispered sadly. Being called Childe stirred something in my mind, but I couldn't think what was bothering me. Before Alucard called me Childe and I never had a problem with it, so why is it bothering me now? Childe?...Child...the girl! Where is she? What happened to her? Did Sir Integra, Pip, or one of the Wild Geese get to her?! Oh I hope not! The poor girl is probably so scared. I jumped out of Alucard's embrace and stood in the middle of the room, Alucard looked up at me with curiosity and disappointment in his eyes. Alucard sat up in bed and watched me as I tried to think of where she would have ran off to.

"Sir! Where's the girl?!" I asked turning towards Alucard.

"Do not worry about the girl this minute. Your first few days as a vampire were rough, you need to rest and drink blood, heal properly." Alucard said, I shook my head and turned away from him, walking towards the door. But as soon as I opened it, the door slammed shut, Alucard's hand on the door as he glared down at me.

"Master, I need to find her!" I said.

"The girl is not important right now..." Alucard said but I didn't let him finish.

"YES SHE IS!" I screamed, my eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger, I clenched my fists and glared up at him, he watched me, a spark of interest and lust in his eyes when seeing my anger. I didn't wait to get an answer from him, I just grabbed the doorknob and threw the door open, I stormed out. I ran up the stairs, my head whipping around to see if she was around anywhere, but I couldn't sense her in the manor. I ran out the front door, rain was pouring down hard, kind of hard to see out on the grounds. I heard thunder rumble in the background, I ran down the steps and became soaking wet, I looked about. "ALYSSA!" I doubt she could hear me through this storm.

I groaned and ran around the manor, hopefully she didn't run away. I hoped that she was still on Hellsing property. I screamed for her again but there was no answer, I stopped and fisted my hair. I didn't even know where to go, where to look for her, where she would be! What should I do?! What if she's dead? What if Alucard was just not telling me because he didn't want to upset me? Will I find her ashes soon? Who will break the news to me and tell me that she's dead? All I could imagine was her burning in hell, I closed my eyes tightly as a few blood tears slid down my cheeks. But then I heard a noise, I lowered my hands and cracked open my eyes, the noise came again, I looked to my side and saw a small white figure under a bush.

"Alyssa?" I whispered as I walked over to the figure, I kneeled down to see that it was Alyssa all curled up and crying. I rested my hand on her arm, she jumped and looked up at me with blood tear stained face, she sniffed. "Oh, baby." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. I picked her up and walked her back to the manor, as soon as we were inside, Alyssa pulled away, falling to the floor. Alyssa sniffed and wiped her tears away, she then glared up at me.

"You promised." Alyssa whispered, I sat down in front of her.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said as I brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Is this the family that was suppose to love me?" Alyssa growled.

"...yes..." I whispered.

"Why did she put a damn gun to my head?!" Alyssa shouted.

"Alyssa, please calm down." I said as I took her hand but she pulled her hand away and hissed at me.

"NO!" Alyssa yelled.

"Alyssa, I can explain..." I said but she cut me off.

"Then do so! Tell me why it's bloody normal to put a gun to a child's head here!" Alyssa yelled.

"Alyssa, stop your screaming..." I ordered.

"NO!" Alyssa said standing up and stomping her foot with a growl, her eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger. I looked up at the balcony to see that some of the humans were staring, Integra, Pip, and Walter amongst the crowd. I stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her to another room so we had more privacy. I closed the ball rooms doors and then turned towards her, baring my fangs at how disrespectful she was.

"Alyssa, listen to me." I said through gritted teeth. "I know you're hurt, I know that you just want a normal family, and want to be loved and love back. But you will be able to have all that if you just listen. Sir Integra runs an organization...that kills vampires." Alyssa's eyes became wide. "I didn't get a chance to explain to her who you were...but if she knew, she wouldn't have done that to you..." I wrung my hands.

"...she kills vampires?!" Alyssa shouted surprised.

"I promise you that nothing was going to hurt you, and I still promise you that. I will not allow her to harm you." I said. "...but you guys would probably get along just fine."

"But...she kills vampires!" Alyssa repeated.

"Alyssa, give them a chance, they'll give you a chance." I said, but Alyssa just shook her head and backed away scared. I sighed and thought this over. "...you know...if you want to feel...really safe, then you should let me become your Master...then she won't hurt you."

"My...Master?" Alyssa asked. "B-but...I thought that..."

"You're already a vampire, it's not like I can kill you. All I have to do is just create a bond with you." I said with a smile. "I promise that if you're my fledging, Sir Integra won't hurt you for sure." I saw Alyssa gulp.

"Are you sure?" Alyssa whispered, I nodded my head. Alyssa exhaled and then slowly walked over to me, I kneeled so we were about eye level. I gripped her shoulders lightly and leaned her closer to me, she shook in my grasp, small whimpers coming from her.

"This will sting a bit." I warned her.

"I know...I remember..." Alyssa said remembering when our old Master bit her. I bit into her neck, trying to be careful, she bit back a scream, her eyes closed tightly as she gripped my shirt. Her blood was so warm and old, it reminded me of Master's but without that amazing dark, powerful taste. I drank deeply, slowly going into a bloodlust, it was so good and satisfying. Alyssa became limp in my arms, I groaned upset that I had to stop, I withdrew my fangs and Alyssa fell into my lap with a groan. I brought my wrist to her lips, she could smell my blood and slowly opened her mouth and pierced my skin with her small fangs. I could feel out bond growing, I had a clear, open passage to her mind and felt everything she felt, heard everything she thought, saw everything she saw, and so on. Is this what it is like for Master? I could see all of her memories flash before my eyes, in seconds I knew everything about her.

It all stopped suddenly, I looked down to see Alyssa passed out, I removed my hand from her lips and smiled down at her, stroking her cheek. It would be quite interesting to have a fledging. And then it hit me, I have a fledging! My first fledging! This will be quite interesting indeed. I set her on my back, her small arms wrapped around my neck as her head shifted on my upper back with a sigh. I giggled at her, such a sweet, innocent child. I wrapped my arms around her so she wouldn't fall off, I then decided that I should speak to Sir Integra about the situation and explain why the girl is here. I opened the doors and walked back out into the foyer, I was glad to see that we were left alone in privacy for there was no more people up on the balcony.

I walked up the stairs, going slowly so I wouldn't bother my Childe. I felt kind of chilly, Alyssa and I were still soaked to the bone and the cool air coming from the air ducts was not helping. I wandered down the corridor until I got to Sir Integra's office, I heard chattering inside, I stopped to listen in.

"...the girl doesn't seem to be...tamed like you and Emily..." Sir Integra said.

"Seras." Alucard growled.

"Yes, yes, sorry." Sir Integra apologized.

"But the girl obviously means something to Seras." Pip said.

"I wonder what happened? Do you think...the child is using some sort of power over Seras?" Walter asked.

"How so?" Sir Integra asked.

"What Walter is referring to is Seras' mother instincts. Small vampire children can bring out a woman's mother instincts." Alucard said.

"Is that what the girl is doing?" Sir Integra asked. "That explains why Seras cares for her so much."

"No, the girl is weak, she didn't get any training on how to use her powers. She is a low vampire, as bad as an artificial vampires." Alucard said.

"Isn't it natural instinct for a child to bring out mother instincts?" Sir Integra asked.

"For naturally born vampires, but for turned humans no." Alucard answered.

"...Hmn." Sir Integra hummed. "An artificial vampire?"

"What are you saying here?" Pip asked, I then opened the doors, my eyes glowing a dark crimson in anger as I held the girl closer to me.

"What are you saying here?" I asked, glaring at Sir Integra.

"Seras, the girl could be dangerous." Sir Integra sighed.

"She is not." I growled. "Alyssa is...different. She's sweet, she's a normal girl."

"Alucard said that she's no better then an artificial vampire." Sir Integra said motioning towards Alucard. I smirked at her.

"No she is not." I said, I saw Alucard move closer to me, I looked up at him.

"What?" Alucard growled.

"To walk the path of a Draculina." I whispered, still smirking. Alucard seemed to grow angry by this, he was about to walk away, while waving his hand.

"I will not accept such a low class vampire, so do not expect me to become her Master." Alucard said but stopped once I spoke.

"I'm not expecting you too because I already did." I said.

"What?!" The three humans yelled, Alucard turned back towards me.

"Impossible." Alucard growled.

"She was already a vampire, Master. But that's all she needed was a Master. So, I gave her my blood, I created a bond with her." I said holding my head up high. "And what's wrong with her? Why won't you accept her? I was turned by a low class vampire but yet you still took me, why not her?" I growled, baring my fangs at him.

"You're different. I actually love you." Alucard purred, my eyes became wide that he actually said such a thing but that didn't stop my anger.

"And you will learn to love her too." I growled.

"M-master..." The little girl groaned, Alucard's eyes flickered to her, Alyssa was still fast asleep. My eyes turned back to a sky blue as I looked up at Master.

"Besides, it's not her fault she was turned." I whispered, Master's eyes flickered back to mine. Alucard looked me over as he thought about the things I said, he then grinned and moved closer to me.

"Fine, I will accept the girl, this Alyssa, if she gets your room and you..." Alucard wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his form. "sleep with me in my coffin." I gulped and then nodded my head, a smile slowly appearing.

"Uh-huh." I said not being able to find intelligent words. Alucard chuckled and pulled me even closer as he leaned down and planted a hard kiss upon my lips.

* * *

**The end**

**I believe that's the last chapter. I got absolutely nothing after this. There are no lemons in this because I gave you two lemons in the other two versions. I will post a chapter for the Vlad the Impaler and Unforgivable Pain tonight. I hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
